Natsuzora Gravity
by Madamme Jung
Summary: Langit musim panas kali ini tampaknya berbeda, ne Aniki? Entah, mungkin hanya firasatku saja.. tapi kalau ini memang sebuah firasat.. Firasat untuk apa? Second Generation fic. OC. OOC. Semi-canon.
1. Chapter 1 : Preview

Summer Sky's Notes

**Taken from the diary of Uchiha Akazuki, daughter of Uchiha Itachi :**

_Cerita ini adalah cerita cinta... tetapi bukan cerita cinta seperti pada roman-roman yang biasa kau baca.. ataupun seperti film-film yang kalian tonton. Cerita cinta yang kuharapkan dapat merubah pandanganmu pada orangtuamu, sebagaimana aku merubah pandanganku pada orangtuaku._

Team Kunoichi -AsaRieYuka- Proudly Presents :

Natsuzora Gravity : The Gravity of Summer Sky

_Kisah ini dimulai 17 tahun yang lalu.. bahkan sebelum aku ada di dunia ini... dan kini aku akan membaginya dengan kalian, seperti ibuku membaginya kepadaku sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur yang berlanjut dari satu malam ke malam lain :_

"Aku tahu rahasia terbesarmu", kata laki-laki berambut hitam panjang, dengan ekspresi misteriusnya yang khas, namun sedikit menyebalkan.

Kedua pemuda-pemudi itu berbicara dan bertukar tatapan benci. Berdebat seru dan saling menyangkal.

"Apa buktimu mengenai hal itu....", tantang lawannya, yang merupakan sebuah langkah salah, mengundang seutas pandangan kemenangan yang seakan siap menyatakannya kalah dalam perdebatan itu dari pemuda di hadapannya.

_Jangan terlalu membenci seseorang, nanti kau bisa suka pada orang yang kau benci. Kata-kata itu terpatri dalam hatiku ketika ibuku menceritakan bagian kedua dari kisah ini padaku. Ya, karena saat kau membenci seseorang, bukannya kau akan memperhatikan orang itu? Dan siapa tahu berapa hal baik yang justru kaupetik dari pribadi seseorang. _

_Oke, berhenti, sekarang aku mulai terdengar seperti sebuah novel remaja.. Tetapi, apa boleh buat, tokoh utama kisah ini masih remaja saat mereka pertama kali memerankannya. Kurasa kalian semua tahu puisi rima ini : Boy and Girl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First came love, then came marriage, then came the girl with the baby carriage. _

_Dari rima itu kalian kira-kira dapat memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kan? Hahahaa... katamu ini bukan cerita cinta standar? Hei, jangan terlalu cepat menilai cerita orang! Karena apa yang kukatakan tadi, itu baru awal dari cerita ini dan akhirnya... sampai kini pun cerita ini belum berakhir._

"YEAHHHH!!!", teriak seorang anak perempuan dengan bangga. Ia melompat tinggi-tinggi, seakan gravitasi langit musim panaslah yang menarik tubuhnya, dan bukannya gravitasi bumi.

"Akhirnya ada satu misi yang kudapatkan!"

_Oh.. hampir saja aku lupa, cerita ini tidak hanya mencoretkan kisah tentang cinta, tetapi juga menulis mengenai sebuah impian._

"APA!! MEREKA BELUM SAMPAI!!" bentak seorang pria berjubah putih dengan tulisan kanji di punggungnya.

Matanya kembali mengecek ulang surat penugasan itu, kedua bola matanya terbeliak melihat nama yang tercatat di sana.

'Sial', umpatnya dalam hati, sebelum mengganti nama di sana dan menugaskan ulang dua orang lagi.

_Juga mengenai kesalahan._

"Tatap mata kami", pinta sang anak lelaki. Sepasang anak kembar itu memandang lurus kedepan dengan mata biru yang persis.

Si anak lelaki kemudian memejamkan matanya, dan membukanya lagi. Sekilas setelah dibuka, iris biru langit itu berubah menjadi sewarna darah, mengingatkan sang wanita pada mata yang amat dikenalnya.

"Kalian..."

"Ya"

_Perjumpaan_

"Rainen no natsuzora hanabi no shita ni aimasu*"

Bibir anak perempuan itu bergerak membaca secarik kertas yang diberikan ibunya, di sampingnya bola mata kakaknya melirik kertas itu dari kiri ke kanan bolak-balik, membacanya berkali-kali.

"Yakusoku da you!**",

bisik keduanya, pada langit musim panas ke-14 mereka.

_Perpisahan, pastinya._

_Ya, seperti kisah kehidupan dan cinta layaknya biasanya, cerita yang hendak kudongengkan hari ini juga diwarnai beberapa hal seperti tawa, tangis, kemarahan, dan penolakan. Haha.. kurasa kisah dua anak remaja dan orangtua mereka tidak pernah biasa kan? Dan tak akan berakhir?_

_Tetapi... satu hal yang paling kupelajari dari dongeng ini adalah.._

"OKAASAN!! OTOUSAN!!", kedua anak itu berlari, meninggalkan kembang api yang harusnya dipantik saat itu. Menubruk dua sosok yang baru saja tiba itu.

"Maafkan kami, ya", kata sang ibu, membelai rambut kedua anaknya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Okaasan", jawab keduanya.

_Forgiving, Love, and Acceptance. Ya, aku menyadari tiga hal ini yang berusaha kutanam dalam pikiranku. Sebagaimana seorang ibu memaafkan anaknya secara tulus, meskipun anak itu membuatnya menderita (minimal, lelah) selama sembilan bulan sekurang-kurangnya. Seorang ayah mencintai dan melindungi keluarganya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Dan bagaimana sepasang orangtua menerima anak mereka apa adanya._

_  
Yah, ada baiknya kita sebagai anak mencoba melakukan hal itu juga kan?_

_AAAHHH!!! Apa yang kutulis tadi?! Agh.. rasanya aku kok mau muntah setelah menulis puisi panjang lebar tadi yah. HOEKK!! Apa kuselipkan saja kertas ini ke daftar kertas misi ANBU yang gagal milik Otousan, yang nanti akan dia bakar dengan Goukakyuu no Jutsunya? Aneh rasanya membaca ulang tulisanku... aku malah terdengar (atau terbaca) seperti anak perempuan penulis dari desa sebelah ya?_

_Yah, terserahlah, tapi yang jelas kau mendapatkan gambaran kisah apa yang kuceritakan kan?_

**--People do crazy things when they're in love. And a parent's love to a child is endless--**

**by Anonym**

* = (Kita) bertemu di bawah kembang api langit musim panas tahun depan

** = Janji ya!

**HOLAAA! Luna kembali semuanyaaah! Asli deh, maapsemilyarmaap Luna waktu itu lagi impulsif banget... parah, Luna ngambek stadium atas tuh waktu itu, sampe bergila mendelete fic ini, padahal fic ini satu-satunya senjata Luna di ffn, nyoo~... Anywho, I hope you enjoy, minna! YEAH! *semrangat kembali'45* dan lagiiii... akhir-akhir ini saya keracunan abis sama SUJUUU! Terutama sama ayangku Ryeowook a.k.a. Wookie, pangeran Siwon *?!!*, si lead vocalist Kyuhyun, dann.. Eunhyuk si lead dancer pecicilan yang entah mengapa mengingatkan saya pada OC tersayang Daichi Shiranui *ganyambung***


	2. Chapter 2 : Prologue

**Disclaimer : Natsuzora Gravity a Naruto -(c) Masashi Kishimoto- Fanfiction inspired by the song Natsuzora Gravity -(c) Ikimono Gakari-**

**Story Summary : Langit musim panas kali ini berbeda kan, Aniki. Ini adalah musim panas kita yang ke 14, kata orang lain sih, bukan sesuatu yang spesial, tetapi firasatku mengatakan lain. A Post-Shippuden, Second Generation fic.**

**By PinkBlue Moonlight ft. rie-tsukimaru194**

**Warning : Lots of OC.. ya iyalah, wong ceritanya tentang second generation gitu AND.. bakal ada OOC-ness yang 'menggila' kayaknya.. gomeeeeeen.. (digaplek panci again)**

**Wordcount -story only-: 5240 kata**

Prologue : Life's Carved Path

Suara alto seorang _blonde _berwajah cantik terdengar pelan, namun jelas di tengah malam itu. Mata birunya memandang ke air kolam yang jernih di depannya itu, memikirkan beberapa kejadian yang amat sangat tidak terduga yang pada berbulan-bulan lalu, dan lebih-lebih, semua itu terjadi pada dirinya dan seseorang, yang kurang lebih memutarbalikkan hidupnya.

**--Flashback--**

"Aku tahu rahasia terbesarmu," kata laki-laki berambut hitam panjang, dengan ekspresi misteriusnya yang khas, namun sedikit menyebalkan.

"Aku tahu kau seorang perempuan," lanjut Itachi, si lelaki berambut hitam itu. Ia mengatakan hal itu dengan santai, hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi hipotesisnya.

Kalimat pendek itu membuat shinobi berambut pirang dan bermata biru di dekatnya menoleh dengan gerakan cepat. Fitur wajahnya yang feminin membentuk ekspresi marah, namun ia menghela nafas dan berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"Ha.. ha.. lucu sekali, satu lagi anggota yang ingin mengisengiku hari ini, hm".

"Serius. Aku tidak bercanda. Apa menurutmu aku tipe orang yang suka bercanda?" tanggap Itachi tenang,

Deidara seketika berbalik, wajahnya sedikit memerah, entah karena malu atau sebal.

"Baiklah, hm.. Aku tahu wajahku memang feminim, rambutku panjang dan semua hal itu, hm. Tapi itu bukan berarti kalau aku seorang perempuan kan, hm.. A.. aku tidak bertarung seperti wanita, maksudku, kunoichi mana yang bersenjata peledak, maksudku, tidak akan ada yang percaya kan kalau seorang ahli ledakan itu seorang wanita," kilah Deidara kesal, menatap Itachi marah.

"Ah.. jadi itu alasanmu," pancing Itachi.

"A.. Alasan apa, hm?" balas Deidara dengan suara yang meninggi, sepertinya semakin kesal.

"Tidak akan ada orang yang akan mempercayai bahwa kamu adalah seorang bomber professional kalau mereka tahu kamu seorang perempuan, iya kan?" senyum licik terlihat di wajah Itachi. Entah kenapa, sejak pertama kali bertemu ahli ledakan itu, Itachi menyukai ekspresi kesal yang dipasang di wajah itu.

"Ah.. Kalau kau berani berkata-kata seperti itu sekali lagi, hm! Kau akan kuledakkan juga!" ancamnya, tangannya mulai mengambil tanah liat dari kantong yang selalu tergantung di pinggangnya. Namun, sebelum ia berhasil memahat bentuk apapun, pergelangannya sudah ditangkap oleh mantan shinobi Konoha di hadapannya. Tentu saja, setelah 5 tahun berada di organisasi yang sama, Itachi sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dihadapinya. Lagipula, ia tidak mau hidupnya berakhir, setidaknya bukan seperti itu dan bukan saat itu, dan ia tidak mau membayar biaya kerusakan markas yang nantinya akan ditagih Kakuzu.

Skak mat, pikirnya, Aku tahu rahasia terbesarmu.

Mereka bertatapan sekilas.. tunggu.. bukan sekilas.. tetapi beberapa saat. Biru beradu dengan hitam. Tatapan Itachi seakan-akan berkata 'Sudahlah, katakan saja, aku seorang perempuan, toh aku sudah mengetahuinya ini'. Sementara itu tatapan Deidara sepertinya mengatakan 'Aku BUKAN seorang perempuan, kau tahu itu, dan aku punya bukti untuk itu'. Beberapa detik keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

"Apa buktimu mengenai hal itu? Kalau aku memang seorang wanita, bagaimana suaraku bisa dalam seperti ini,hm dan mengapa tubuhku rata seperti papan, hm?" tantang Deidara setelah beberapa saat itu.

"Cukup mudah, untuk suaramu, selain kuketahui bahwa suaramu cukup dalam untuk standar suara wanita, mungkin saja kau seorang _voice actor_ atau.. ah.. _actress _yang hebat. Bisa juga menggunakan jutsu. Sementara itu untuk tubuhmu.." kata Itachi, satu tangannya melepas genggamannya.

"Jangan.. sentuh.. sentuh.." desis Deidara mengancam.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Itachi "Oh iya, sebenarnya aku memang yakin, kau sebenarnya perempuan, aku hanya ingin melihat apa reaksimu, Dei-chan," lanjut Itachi menyebalkan memberi penekanan pada akhiran -chan.

Mata biru Deidara menyipit kesal sambil menatap Uchiha muda itu berjalan di lorong gelap markas Akatsuki.

Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin membunuh shinobi berambut hitam yang hanya berjarak dua tahun usianya dengannya itu. Rahangnya seketika kaku, sementara tangannya sudah siap meninju lelaki di hadapannya itu.

Mungkin karena perasaannya saja, namun Itachi menoleh tepat ketika kepalan tangan Deidara nyaris menghantam belakang kepalanya. Telapak tangan ex-ninja Konoha itu segera bergera ke depan wajahnya, menahan pukulan itu. Cukup mudah sebenarnya, mengingat mantan ninja Iwagakure bukan seorang jagoan Taijutsu dan seringkali mengandalkan serangan jarak jauh.

Masih dengan wajah cemberut menahan marah, Deidara merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke arah Itachi. Namun sialnya, lagi-lagi Itachi menghindar, bahkan berhasil menangkap pergelangan kakinya. Sedikit membiarkan sebuah kata sumpahan terlepas dari bibirnya, mata birunya berhasil menangkap iris hitam gelap Itachi berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan tomoe hitam. Sekali lagi ia mendesiskan sebuah kata ancaman. Seharusnya ia menggunakan lebih banyak waktunya untuk melatih mata kirinya menjadi anti-sharingan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu seketika melepaskan pegangannya, membuat penyerangnya itu kehilangan keseimbangan untuk beberapa saat. Mata biru Deidara menyipit, meskipun wajah Itachi tetap pasif. Shinobi berambut pirang itu seketika membalikkan tubuhnya, masih menyumpah-nyumpah sambil berlalu dari sana.

Menarik, pikir Itachi, sangat menarik. Dan kemudian, pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh seniman peledak itu ketika ia pun berlalu. Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar si pirang itu membentak-bentak juniornya.

"BAKA TOBI! Menyingkir saja sana, hm!" makinya kesal pada shinobi bertopeng jingga yang tengah menghalang-halangi jalannya itu.

"SENPAI.. !" panggil Tobi, tidak mempedulikan omelan seniornya, berteriak-teriak riang seperti biasa.

"Senpai mau main dengan Tobi tidak?" ajak Tobi kepada ninja pelarian berambut pirang itu ,"Tobi janji tidak akan menyembunyikan tanah liat senpai lagi kalau senpai mau bermain dengan Tobi!" bujuk Tobi semakin antusias.

Sementara itu, Deidara yang masih marah dengan kelakuan Itachi, tidak menghiraukan Tobi sama sekali. Dia menatap sekilas ke arah lorong, berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, dan BLAM... membanting pintu kamarnya. "Itachi Uchiha, kau menyebalkan, hmm!" omelnya, bersiap-siap meledakkan sesuatu untuk melepaskan kekesalannya.

"Deidara-senpai!!", panggil Tobi bersemangat, mengetuk (lebih tepatnya, setengah menggedor) pintu kamar mereka ,"Buka pintu dong! Tobi ingin bermain senpai".

"PERGI SANA TOBI!", bentak Deidara ,"GANGGU ORANG LAIN SAJA!!"

Tobi tampaknya menyerah, ia menaruh telunjuknya di bawah bibirnya, lalu sesaat kemudian kembali berteriak-teriak riang lagi ,"KISAME-SENPAI!! ZETSU-SENPAI!! Mari kita bermaiiin!"

**--End Flashback-- **

'Siapa yang menyangka aku akan jatuh cinta pada Itachi saat itu?' batin Deidara, sambil meneruskan nyanyiannya. Aneh, kalau mengingat insiden tadi. Sangat aneh. Tetapi, benci dan cinta dapat berubah dalam sekejap, kan? Hmm.. yang jelas, entah mengapa, mereka berdua malah memperhatikan satu sama lain sejak kejadian itu. Berawal dari perhatian itu, akhirnya mereka jadi semakin dekat. Kisah yang klise, mungkin, tetapi ia menyukainya. Tetapi yang pasti, saat Itachi menyatakan perasaannya, Deidara merasa memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh dengan pria tampan itu.

**--Flashback--**

"Jadi, yang kau maksud dengan 'kencan' itu cuma duduk-duduk dan berbicara di bukit ini, hm?" tanya kunoichi-cantik-yang-menyamar-menjadi-shinobi itu. Setelah beberapa bulan mereka resmi menjadi pasangan, akhirnya Uchiha muda itu mengajaknya kencan juga.

Shinobi tampan berambut hitam di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus sekali, Itachi Uchiha, hm, cara yang sangat baik untuk membuat seorang wanita terpesona, hm" ucap Deidara, si kunoichi berambut pirang itu, dengan sarkastis.

"Akhirnya mengakui juga, apa gendermu sebenarnya," balas Itachi tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah.. aku.. baru kali ini.. aku.. ngg.. kembali merasa, yah, menerima kenyataan bahwa aku dilahirkan sebagai seorang perempuan, hm," ujar Deidara, tersenyum ke arah lelaki itu ,"Tapi.." tambahnya ,"Tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku perempuan kan, hm?"

"Hei, aku ahli menyimpan rahasia, bahkan, aku merasa ini saatnya aku memberitahumu sesuatu," Itachi berkata dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa, tetapi matanya seakan menjadi lebih sendu.

"Rahasia apa, hm?" selidik Deidara, bergeser lebih dekat ke arah Itachi.

"Sebenarnya, ini, ngg.. agak sulit.. untuk aku katakan. Ini.. mengenai klan Uchiha," Ninja buronan muda dari Konoha itu memulai ,"Hokage-sama lah yang memerintahkanku untuk membunuh mereka semua.. karena.. ehm," ia berdeham sebelum melanjutkan ,"suatu hal. Aku.. yang ingin aku katakan adalah, aku bukan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sampai sekejam dan setega itu, dan terkadang aku masih merasa, katakan saja, bersalah mengenai hal itu."

"Maaf... aku merasa berduka mengenai hal itu Itachi-kun, hm. Mungin ini aneh tetapi, kau tahu apa , kami di Akatsuki sering merasa biarpun kau termasuk paling muda di sini tapi kaulah yang paling dingin dan mematikan, hm. Kurasa hal itu sangat berbeda dengan kau yang sebenarnya ya, hm," Kunoichi ahli ledakan (dan penyamaran) itu tertawa tertahan dan terkesan dipaksakan.

"Selain itu, sebenarnya kami di Akatsuki juga sering menduga kalau kau adalah kunoichi kedua di organisasi ini selain Konan-san," Itachi memulai, meletakkan kedua tangannya di kiri-kanan tubuhnya ,"Tetapi lama-kelamaan yang lain mulai, sebutlah, menyerah untuk mencari tahu mengenai hal itu. Ada yang berpendapat, tidak mungkin seorang perempuan sekuat itu, tidak mungkin ada wanita yang segalak dan se-tidak lemah lembut itu, dan lain-lain."

Deidara tersenyum dan bertanya pada shinobi jenius di sampingnya itu,"Begitu ya? Ternyata penyamaranku bagus juga, hm. Kalau begitu, apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin aku seorang perempuan?"

Sedikit warna merah muda muncul di pipi pucat Itachi (ya ampun OOC),"Ahh.. a.. aku melihatnya sendiri.. kalau yah.. kau tahu lah," jelasnya gugup.

"Apa maksudmu 'melihatnya sendiri', hm?" nada suara kunoichi seniman itu berubah mendadak menjadi tajam, seiring wajahnya sendiri berubah warna menyamai warna tomat segar.

"Ah.. Aku tanpa sengaja..." Itachi memulai, namun dipotong ,"Mengintip?!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan untuk mengosongkan pikiran," lanjut mantan kapten ANBU Konoha itu ,"kemudian aku melihatmu hanya memakai celanamu yang biasa dan kaus tanpa lengan. Sekilas, kurasa biasa saja, tetapi saat kuperhatikan lagi, ternyata ngg.. bagaimana sebaiknya aku mengatakan hal ini?" warna merah jambu di pipi Itachi makin terlihat ,"tubuhmu, eng.. berbeda, bentuk tubuhmu seperti tubuh seorang wanita dan kemudian, saat kau berbicara, saat itu aku hanya mendengar sedikit soal genjutsu, kain untuk mengikat, sesuatu hilang, dan Tobi konyol. Tetapi bukan kata-katamu yang membuatku mendengarkanmu, tapi suaramu yang.. sedikit feminin".

"Oh, begitu," adalah satu-satunya respons dari nukenin Iwagakure itu.

"Hei, kenapa sih kamu tidak menerima saja kodratmu sebagai seorang wanita dan menjadi seorang kunoichi saja dibanding menyamar seperti ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja pada desamu mengenai perintah pembunuhan klanmu, hm?" tanya Deidara , membalas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Itachi terdiam, wajahnya menunduk dan seakan menunjukkan ekspresi 'kau-tidak-mengerti'.

"I..Itu.. Hal itu, lebih dari, yah, sekedar hal biasa ya, hm?" katanya lagi, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, sambil menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut pirang ke belakang telinganya.

Itachi menghela napas ,"Yah, memang, ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa kujelaskan sekarang, bukan saat ini, mungkin nanti."

Mata biru safir Deidara mengerling ke arah lelaki berusia 20 tahunan itu. 'Ia begitu berbeda dengan apa yang kusangka', batinnya ,'maksudku, yang kita sangka. Sisi kepribadiannya yang lain, itu sangat menarik'.

Syuuuuuutttt...BLAAAARRRR...

Langit malam gelap yang bertaburkan bintang-bintang itu mendadak diwarnai berbagai macam ledakan kembang api. Festival musim panas di desa sebelah sudah dimulai.

"_Natsuzora no hanabi wa totemo ii desu, un _(1)," komentar Deidara, sangat terpesona dengan ledakan kembang api di hadapannya itu.

Itachi menampakkan senyum kecil yang hampir tak terlihat di wajahnya, sesuatu yang amat jarang dia lakukan. Uchiha yang satu ini memang seorang pemerhati sejati. Mata hitamnya yang biasa tampil dengan sharingan itu kali ini sibuk melihat _blonde_ atraktif di sampingnya itu. 'Perempuan ini', batinnya, tidak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali ,'mungkin manusia teraneh yang pernah kutemui. Kesukaannya akan ledakan, jiwa seninya, tekadnya yang sangat kuat, _skill_-nya yang unik, wajahnya yang cantik. Tunggu.. berhenti memikirkan itu, Uchiha Itachi. Akh. Tetapi, memang kuakui, ia sebenarnya dapat menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik, kalau saja ia benar-benar bersikap feminin. Ha.. pandangannya pada kembang api itu.. seperti rasa kagum yang ia pancarkan. Senyumnya itu, seakan dia puas akan apa yang dilihatnya. Wajahnya kali ini sangat berbeda dengan saat aku menanyakan.. tak usah kuingat lagi. Hmm.. sepertinya dia adalah seseorang yang ekspresif, apa yang dirasakan di hatinya selalu terlihat '.

Tanpa disadarinya tangan 'seseorang yang sedang dipikirkannya itu' menyentuh tangannya sendiri, sedikit menggenggamnya, membuatnya menoleh dan bertanya ,"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_Un, Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Itachi_(2)."

**--End Flashback--**

Memori kembang api langit musim panas itu perlahan menyisip kembali ke dalam pikirannya, membuatnya kembali teringat, sebenarnya masih ada hal indah di dunia ini. Bibirnya yang merah tertarik menjadi sebuah senyum, sementara tangannya menyentuh permukaan air di depannya. "Akemi-chan", panggil seseorang dari dalam rumah ,"Makan malam sudah siap."

"Izanami-san, tunggu sebentar lagi, hm. Izanami-san makan saja dulu, hm", sahut Deidara, masih belum bisa keluar dari ingatan-ingatannya sendiri, tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh ke kalung klan Uchiha pemberian Itachi yang selalu disembunyikannya di dalam yukatanya.

**--Flashback-- **

"Itachi... boleh aku membuka penutup mata ini sekarang, hm?" tanya wanita muda itu penasaran. Tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Baiklah, kurasa belum," katanya lagi, menaikkan bahunya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ke tangan pria muda yang sejak tadi menuntunnya.

Itachi perlahan-lahan melepaskan pegangan tangan Deidara sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah kalung, yang simpel-simpel saja, berbentuk kipas berwarna merah dan putih.

"Kalung ini adalah lambang klan Uchiha. Seorang lelaki klan Uchiha harus memberikan kalung ini kepada calon istrinya," ucap Itachi.

Wajah manis nukenin Iwagakure itu langsung bersemu merah muda, dan perlahan-lahan warnanya semakin jelas ,"Apa maksudmu calon.."

"Aku ingin menikahimu. Kau bersedia kan?" potong Itachi singkat-padat-dan-jelas, namun sembari berlutut, jari-jarinya menggenggam pelan jari calon pasangan hidupnya.

Deidara tidak sanggup berkata apapun, hanya menganggukan kepalanya satu-dua kali.

Nukenin Konoha yang berlutut di depannya seketika menyungingkan senyum simpulnya yang amat sangat langka dan mempesona sambil berdiri, lalu berjalan ke belakang tunangan barunya itu. Tangan kirinya menyibakkan rambut berwarna keemasan yang halus dan tebal sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang seutas kalung. Perlahan ia memakaikan kalung itu kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kunoichi pelarian di dekatnya.

"Jaga kalung ini baik-baik, jangan sampai terlihat siapapun," bisiknya.

Di atas bukit ini, tempat pertama kali mereka berdua menatap kembang api musim panas, keduanya berjanji untuk saling melengkapi seumur hidupnya.

------_Satu minggu kemudian-----_

DUARRRRRR!!

Bunshin tanah liat itu meledak dengan radius ledakan 10 km. Di daerah ledakan besar itu tampak seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam, seorang pria bertopeng oranye dan seorang wanita muda berlarian menghindar ke tiga arah yang berbeda, mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa mereka masing-masing.

"Ck," keluh si wanita muda berambut pirang ,"Seharusnya tadi radiusnya 5 km saja! Jadi berlarinya tidak perlu sejauh ini!"

Gelombang ledakan itu bergerak itu semakin dekat ke kakinya, yang bahkan kini sudah semakin dipacu untuk bergerak secepat mungkin. Namun, betapapun ia berusaha, tungkainya tidak dapat digunakan untuk berlari lebih kencang lagi akibah kelelahan. Membuat bom skala besar berarti juga membutuhkan chakra yang besar.

Ayolah!, serunya dalam hati, lebih cepat lagi! Jangan sampai kau terkena senjatamu sendiri, Dei! Lari! Sedikit lagi, setelah itu kau bebas!.

Napasnya memburu seiring dengan api yang terus mengejarnya, sementara tenaganya semakin berkurang setiap kali dia melangkah. Seluruh barang miliknya telah ia tinggal di lokasi kejadian. Jubahnya, cincin Seiryuunya, kantong tanah liatnya, semua yang ia bawa untuk pertarungan tadi, untuk mengesankan bahwa seorang Deidara telah meninggal pada saat melawan Uchiha Sasuke. Apa yang dibawanya saat ini hanyalah pakaian yang digunakannya, seonggok kecil tanah liat dan sekantong kecil senbon dan racun (yang ia ambil dari bekas gudang milik Sasori) serta shuriken dan kunai. Tatapan matanya mengarah kedepan, mencoba memfokuskan diri kepada tujuannya.

BRUK!

Karena tidak melihat batu kecil di depannya, ia tersandung dan jatuh. Sambil berusaha bangkit, tatapannya beralih ke belakangnya, dimana ledakan itu hanya berjarak sekian meter dari tubuhnya yang masih tertelungkup di tanah.

Tidak mungkin kau dapat menjauhinya lagi, Dei!, ucapnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepalanya, dan sedikit meringkukkan tubuhnya pada posisi tiarap dengan harapan dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Deidara menahan nafasnya sendiri dan ketika gelombang hasil seninya menyapu tubuhnya sendiri, semuanya berubah menjadi.. gelap.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Kelopak mata yang menutup dua buah iris sewarna langit itu mulai bergerak terbuka. Tangannya bergerak, menyangga tubuhnya agar bisa duduk tegak, sepasang matanya mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, amat berbeda dengan tempat terakhir ia jatuh tadi. Kali ini ia tidak berada di hutan yang berapi akibat ledakan, tetapi di sebuah ruangan kecil dengan dinding krem. Dan hanya dengan tangannya yang menyentuh secarik kain, ia tahu ia berada di atas sebuah tempat tidur berseprai.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya", suara tenor yang ia kenal itu menyapanya. Itachi Uchiha, tunangannya, sedang menyeka dahinya dengan kain lembab dingin. Tangan pria itu mengelus-elus rambut pirangnya. Meskipun ekspresinya datar dan terkesan tidak peduli, tapi gesturnya mengatakan lain.

"A.. Aku.. tidak membunuh siapa-siapa kan?" tanya Deidara tergagap. Meskipun sudah terlatih menjadi bomber shinobi (correction : kunoichi) profesional, kali ini yang kemungkinan menjadi korbannya adalah adik yang sangat disayangi Itachi dan partnernya di Akatsuki. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya ,"Tidak. Tobi masih hidup dan sehat-sehat saja, sementara Sasuke, dia selamat meskipun keadaannya..." ex-shinobi Konoha itu memandang ex-kunoichi Iwa di depannya kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya ,"yah, kurang lebih seperti keadaanmu sekarang."

"Tidurlah."

Ucapan singkat Itachi menyentakkan Deidara seketika. Itachi kemudian mendorong pelan bahunya, membuat tubuh mungil itu kembali terbaring.

"Tidur. Kau masih butuh istirahat."

Sesaat setelah itu, alam mimpi kembali menyambutnya, membuat ia sekilas melupakan segudang masalah dan rencana yang harus ia hadapi cepat atau lambat, dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah melaksanakan misi pemalsuan kematiannya sendiri.

Mission one : accomplished.

**--End Flashback--**

Saat dirinya dan Itachi menikah diam-diam, ia merasa dalam otaknya ada yang berkata 'Baiklah. Kami lanjutkan hidup ini dengan tenang-tenang saja. Yah, sebenarnya tenang, asal mereka menghargai apresiasi seniku'. Happy ending, mungkin itu istilahnya. Entah mengapa otak remaja putrinya aktif lagi sekarang, setelah beberapa tahun tidak bekerja. Namun, cepat atau lambat ia menyadari, apalagi dalam kehidupan ninja seperti yang mereka jalani : TIDAK ada akhir bahagia yang absolut. Dan hal itu benar-benar terbukti, pada saat Tobi (atau Madara) datang kepadanya hanya dengan secarik surat.

**--Flashback--**

"Apa?! I..Itachi meninggal?" ujarnya seketika, begitu sampai di penginapannya. "Tidak.. ini.. belum terjadi kan, hm?" ucapnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri ,"Dia.. dia hanya memalsukan kematiannya.. s..s..saat bertarung dengan Sasuke, kan? I.. itu rencananya yang tidak ia beri..tahu.. i..itu.. kan?" tambahnya, memijat keningnya, seakan hal itu bisa mengusir berita negatif itu.

"Tobi," katanya kepada lelaki dihadapannya yang baru saja membawa berita meninggalnya Itachi. "Uchiha Madara," koreksi shinobi tua itu.

"M.. madara-san," ulangnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar ,"Katakan kau berbohong mengenai kabar Itachi," pintanya, menahan emosinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak berbohong mengenai klanku, Deidara-san," ucap Madara sedingin dan se-menghempas angin utara musim dingin ,"Tetapi suamimu itu menitipkan surat ini untuk kusampaikan padamu."

Sepucuk surat sederhana, terlihat ditulis dengan terburu-buru, seadanya, dan sedikit berbercak darah.

Jari-jemari yang terbiasa memahat peledak itu perlahan membuka amplop surat itu dan membacanya dalam hati.

"_Deidara,_

_Maaf aku hanya bisa menyampaikan surat ini kepadamu_

_Aku... tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu, selain, maaf telah menyeretmu ke organisasi terlarang ini dan menyusahkanmu selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, dan terima kasih, telah rela mendampingiku dan menerimaku apa adanya. _

_Aku mau mengatakan betapa aku merasa bahagia kaulah yang ditakdirkan untukku. Ya, ditakdirkan, karena kalau melihat dari jarak, waktu, dan perbedaan-perbedaan pada kita, tidak mungkin ada sesuatu selain takdir yang menyatukan kita. Terima kasih karena, yah, banyak hal._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jaga anak kita (ya, aku sudah tahu hal ini)._

_Kelak, bawa anak kita ke Konoha, agar anak kita menjadi shinobi yang kuat, dan beritahu mereka agar jangan sampai putra/putri kita terbawa ke jalan yang salah seperti kita. Maaf apabila aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi._

_Aishiteru,_

_Itachi Uchiha"_

Sang shinobi bertopeng oranye melirik dingin ke arah wajah shock wanita muda di sebelahnya. Jari-jemari lentik kunoichi itu menggenggam erat liontin kipas kalungnya di depan dada kirinya, naik-turun seirama nafasnya. Mata birunya membaca ulang surat itu berkali-kali, keningnya sedikit berkerut.

"T..to.. maksudku.. M.. madara-san, boleh aku pergi melihatnya? Itachi, maksudku, hm?", tanya Deidara, terdengar keputusasaan di suaranya.

"Maafkan aku, Deidara-san, tapi jawabannya tidak", tolak Madara alias Tobi sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu mantan partnernya. 'Aku terlalu banyak berkorban perasaan, Deidara-san. Perasaan cintaku kepadamu salah satunya,' ucap Madara dalam hatinya, tidak tega melihat keterkejutan _unrequited love_(3)-nya itu.

SRAKKK.. jari-jari tangan Deidara meremas surat itu mendengar apa kata-kata Tobi. Kesedihannya seakan menguap entah kemana, terganti dengan percik kemarahan yang mendadak muncul di ujung kepalanya. Tangannya yang satu lagi melepas liontin yang digenggamnya.

"MADARA-SAN! MENGAPA TIDAK?! SIAPA YANG MELARANGKU? TIDAK TAHUKAH MEREKA BAHWA AKU...", bentakan itu terpotong oleh suara dingin seorang Uchiha yang selalu bisa mendiamkan lawan bicaranya.

"Itachi yang meminta kepadaku untuk tidak menemuinya. Dan ya, aku yakin ia tahu persis kau istrinya", Madara mengelus rambut kunoichi yang merupakan mantan 'senpainya' itu. "Deidara-san...".

Mata biru itu kembali menyala dengan sebuah pandangan yang sudah cukup lama tidak tampak. Fitur wajahnya berubah tegas dan kaku. Ia menepis tangan yang sedang mengusap-usap rambutnya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya bergerak gesit, mengepaki barang-barangnya yang tersebar di ruangan penginapan itu. Setelah selesai memasukkan semua barang miliknya ke dalam sebuah tas gendong, tangan kanannya meraih jepit rambut yang menjepit poninya, sementara tangan kirinya mencari-cari lubang kunci gembok jendela. Satu gerakan kemudian, jepit rambut itu beralih fungsi sebagai kunci, yang dicoba untuk melepas gembok jendela kamar.

Klik! Akhirnya kunci jendela terbuka. Jendela kamar itu pun didorong sepelan mungkin sehingga tidak menimbulkan suara berdecit. Sambil membawa tas berukuran sedang itu di punggungnya, Deidara melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu melalui jendela.

"Deidara-san? Kau mau ke mana?!" desis Madara a.k.a Tobi, menatap ninja berusia 19 tahun itu dengan ekspresi kau-ini-gila-atau-nekat.

"Kabur dari sini. Aku akan mencari tempat yang pas untukku! Dan jangan coba-coba mencariku ataupun menyusulku!" jawabnya, atau lebih tepat, ancamnya dengan suara pelan, lalu berlari dari atap ke atap, meninggalkan mantan 'juniornya' sendirian di ruangan yang relatif sempit itu.

Madara menatap siluet yang sedang berlari menjauh itu, berbicara sendiri dalam hatinya. 'Huh', ucapnya dalam hati ,'Sayang sekali, menurutmu ucapan seperti itu dapat menghentikanku begitu saja. Senpai, senpai. Senpaiku yang cantik namun tolol. Asal kau tahu saja, akulah pemimpin sebenarnya dari Akatsuki. Bukan sekadar seorang Uchiha seperti yang kau ketahui saat ini. Kalian berdua memang berhasil menghilangkan diri kalian dari pandangan anggota lain Akatsuki, namun sayang kalian berdua tidak bisa menyembunyikan diri kalian sendiri dari ketuanya, kan?'.

Sang Uchiha legendaris itu mengenggam cincin Seiryuu lebih erat di telapak tangannya, dan melanjutkan _inner speech_-nya ,'Satu-satunya alasanku untuk membiarkan kalian bebas adalah karena bagaimanapun, Itachi adalah pewarisku, sedangkan kau... adalah... seseorang yang sebenarnya aku cintai. Tunggu saja sampai aku berhasil menguasai dunia, nanti kau pasti kembali padaku'.

Madara menarik topengnya yang berwarna jingga, menutupi wajahnya dan mengubah pribadinya kembali menjadi seorang Tobi yang konyol. Ia melompati jendela, dan berlari ke arah yang berbeda, kembali ke markas Akatsuki.

**--End Flashback--**

Karena kesal pada kenyataan dan nasibnya, Deidara kabur dari penginapan sore itu juga. Tidak ada tujuan khusus kemana ia akan kabur, karena ia tidak tahu dimana ia bisa masuk dan bersembunyi tanpa dicurigai. Yah, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang pensiunan ninja wanita di sebuah desa kecil, setelah sebuah kejadian yang amat menyebalkan. Untungnya, ninja senior itu kemungkinan tidak mengenalnya (dengan penampilannya yang sekarang) atau tidak ingin mencurigai orang lain.

**--Flashback--**

Berlari! Kabur! Menghindar! Sembunyi!

Hanya hal-hal itu yang berada dapat ia kerjakan sekarang.

"Bandit tidak berguna, sial, hm!" makinya, menapakkan kakinya ke sebuah batang pohon untuk melonjakkan tubuhnya. Rombongan tadi masih mengejarnya. Tampaknya mereka sedang mabuk, dan sialnya, hal pertama yang mereka lihat dalam keadaan setengah sadar itu adalah seorang wanita berwajah manis dengan rambut pirangnya yang disanggul. Dan semua orang tahu, apa yang akan terjadi apabila sekelompok pria tidak bermoral yang sedang mabuk melihat seorang perempuan. Untungnya, perempuan yang mereka kejar itu, bukan wanita muda biasa, tapi seorang ex-anggota Akatsuki.

Tap! Kedua kaki Deidara menapak di dahan pohon itu, sementara ia sendiri merapatkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon. Wajahnya menoleh sedikit dari balik pohon, melihat sekelilingnya. 'Sebenarnya kalau aku menggunakan kibaku nendo (4), aku bisa menghabisi rombolan ini dalam sekejap', keluhnya dalam hati ,'Namun resikonya adalah : penyamaranku terbongkar. Dan kalau itu terjadi, itu adalah hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi padaku saat ini. Selain itu senjataku saat ini sangat terbatas'.

"Menyerah sajalah, manis," ujar pemimpin rombongan itu (yang tampaknya juga merupakan seorang shinobi), mencoba menggodanya. Rahang kunoichi muda itu kaku seketika. Ingin rasanya ia ledakkan orang itu hidup-hidup saat itu juga. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam obi yukatanya sendiri, menarik sebuah shuriken yang dia sembunyikan, melemparnya secepat kilat ke arah pria berambut cokelat lumpur itu.

TRANGG! Shinobi itu menangkis shuriken yang dilemparnya dengan sebilah pedang.

"Ckckck.. rupanya tuan putri ini mau bermain menjadi ninja terlebih dahulu ya?" pancingnya. Tuan putri?! Oh, betapa inginnya Deidara untuk menjadikan laki-laki itu bagian dari contoh seni ledakannya. Lebih baik lagi, habisi mereka semua dengan ledakan hingga yang tersisa tinggal seonggok abu yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kotak korek api.

"Baiklah, Shui, Houki, kejar dia!" perintah shinobi berambut cokelat lumpur itu. Serempak, dua orang pria lain, masing-masing berambut pirang kecokelatan dan cokelat kemerahan, melompat mengikutinya ke dahan pohon, membawa shuriken serta kunai. Hmh, menghadapi shinobi rendahan dengan peralatan sederhana itu sih perkara sangat mudah (seharusnya), meskipun sekarang ada beban tambahan di tubuhnya.

Pepohonan yang cukup rimbun di daerah itu mendadak menjadi arena kejar-kejaran antara tiga shinobi dan seorang kunoichi. Sesekali si kunoichi mencoba bermanuver (5) untuk menghindari mereka, namun keadaannya sendiri dan keadaan medan seperti tidak memungkinkan hal itu.

SHUUUT... Sebilah kunai dan sebuah shuriken melayang di udara, melenceng dari wajahnya dengan jarak beberapa milimeter, bahkan sedikit memotong rambut pirangnya. Baru saja ia menarik sebuah shuriken dari obi yukatanya, tiga bilah kunai sudah terlempar dari arah yang berlawanan, membuatnya merunduk secara refleks. Satu bilah kunai berhasil ditangkis oleh shinobi berandal berambut cokelat lumpur, yang kedua menyasar beberapa milimeter dari temannya yang berambut pirang, dan kunai yang terakhir ditangkap oleh si _auburn-head,_ yang langsung membidik. Deidara menggunakan kesempatan untuk berpindah ke dahan lain, sepintas ekor matanya menatap sesosok tubuh. Wanita, sudah tua, sekitar 50-60 tahunan, sebuah _hitae-ate_ dengan logo desa Mokugakure terlingkar di lehernya.

'Jadi dia yang melempar kunai tadi', pikirnya. Sekali lagi tangannya merogoh ke dalam obi yukatanya, kali ini ia mengeluarkan sebotol kecil racun. Penjelasan Sasori bergema dalam pikirannya, saat ia melihat cairan berwarna biru kehitaman itu bergoyang sedikit dalam botol kacanya. "Setitik kecil racun ini, bila menyentuh pembuluh darah seseorang, bisa menyebabkan rasa sakit selama sehari penuh. Bila mengenai pembuluh nadi utama, bisa menyebabkan rasa sakit yang sama, mungkin lebih parah, selama tiga hari penuh". Untungnya saat itu, racun itu 'hanya' menyerang pembuluh darah di betis kirinya (akibat tergores). Benar, selama satu hari itu, ia tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali, kakinya seperti ditusuk-tusuk dan ada yang memberi garam dan air panas pada luka tusuknya.

Tangannya bergerak, meraih sebuah senbon bambu yang ia pergunakan sebagai tusuk sanggul, melepasnya dan menyelipkannya di yukatanya. Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya secara tiba-tiba, dan ada yang menghembuskan nafas di sebelah lehernya. Nafas itu.. berbau alkohol.

"_Kuso.._(6)", makinya, sambil menyingkir dari sana, sebelum laki-laki itu bisa menyentuhnya. Pandangan mata berwarna abu-abu yang tidak terfokus itu tertuju ke arah wanita muda di depannya, sampai sebuah tendangan membuatnya oleng seketika.

DUAK! Wanita tua yang tadi rupanya melayangkan sebuah tendangan telak di kepala pemimpin trio itu. Deidara langsung mengambil senbon yang diselipkan di yukatanya, mencelupnya sedikit ke dalam botol kecil berisi racun berwarna biru tuanya, dan menusukkan senjata kecil itu ke paha kiri shinobi itu, dekat lututnya, sekedar untuk memasukkan racun tersebut ke aliran darah orang tersebut dan menariknya kembali.

"Nak, awas!" ucap kunoichi tua dari Mokugakure yang baru ditemuinya itu, mendorong kepala pirang Deidara, membuatnya merunduk. Nenek tadi mengeluarkan dua buah kunai dari kantong di pinggulnya, menggenggam satu buah dan melempar yang satu lagi. Hap! Kunai itu ditangkap dengan mudahnya oleh ex-kunoichi Iwagakure itu. Ia lalu mengangkat kunai itu sedikit dan... TRANGG!! Kunai itu beradu dengan kunai shinobi mabuk berambut pirang kecokelatan. Tangan shinobi itu berusaha meraih pergelangan tangannya, namun seketika ia langsung menangkis tangan itu. Sekali lagi ia mengambil botol racun mungil itu, mundur sedikit, lalu menendang ulu hati lawannya. Shui (sepertinya, sih, ia yang bernama Shui) merunduk dan mencengkeram ulu hatinya. Kesempatan itu dipergunakan Deidara untuk menggoreskan kunai beroleskan racun di lengan kanan shinobi itu.

"Ck.. kalau aku bisa mempergunakan tanah liat peledak, dengan satu sapuan C2, kalian semua sudah habis!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri, menarik kunainya dan membidik. SHUUUT.. Kunai itu meluncur di udara, menggores bahu shinobi berambut cokelat kemerahan yang sudah mendesak si nenek. Namun, rupanya refleks ninja itu cukup bagus, ia melempar sebuah shuriken dengan cepat, menancapkan lengan baju kunoichi buronan itu ke pohon sebelum ia sempat bereaksi. Dengan raut wajah kesal, ia menarik lepas shuriken itu dari pakaiannya, merobek kainnya sedikit. Ia mendekati dua orang yang masih saling melawan itu, meninju belakang kepala ninja anggota trio itu, menjatuhkannya seketika, dan mendekati wanita tua di depannya.

"Buat apa anda membantu saya, hm? Saya bisa menghabisi mereka semua sendiri", katanya kesal, arogansi masih sedikit tersisa di suaranya yang ditekan saat ia mengatakan 'sendiri'.

"Tidak apa-apa nak. Rombongan pembuat onar tadi memang sudah sering membuat kekacauan (Tidak selevel dengan kekacauan yang pernah _ku_buat kan?, pikir Deidara). Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak menjadi ninja", alasan si ibu tua itu, tersenyum lebar.

"Anda mantan kunoichi?", selidik Deidara.

Kunoichi senior yang sejak tadi membantunya melawan (atau : nimbrung dalam pertengkaran tadi, dalam istilah Deidara), langsung mendekatinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya perempuan tua berumur sekitar 50 – 60 tahun itu.

"Enggg... namaku.." jawab kunoichi pirang itu sedikit terbata-bata. 'Aduh.. ayo pikir... apa nama yang bagus dan mudah untuk kau ingat Deidara, karena tak mungkin kau memakai nama aslimu ataupun nama barumu Uchiha Deidara..', katanya dalam hati. Mendadak, sebuah nama terlintas di otaknya.

"_Ano.. Obasan, boku no namae wa Hakanai Akemi desu, un. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, un _(7)", lanjutnya gugup, membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"_Ah sou. Akemi-chan, atashi wa Yamada Izanami desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu _(8). Ano, Akemi-chan, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumahku saja sementara?", ujar Izanami tak terduga, juga membungkukkan tubuhnya. Deidara berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang, lalu mengangguk pelan, kembali membuat cepol rambutnya, dan mengelap serta menyelipkan senbon bambunya. 'Hakanai Akemi', pikir mantan anggota Akatsuki itu ,'seperti kembang api dan seniku. Sekilas, cerah, dan indah. Kurasa nama ini dapat kuingat dan kupakai sementara'. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan, membiarkan ketiga beranda kelas teri itu roboh begitu saja.

_**--**_**End Flashback--**

"Eh.. Akemi, kau sudah selesai berkhayal?" sapa Izanami ramah. Mantan kunoichi itu sangat senang ada seorang wanita muda yang tinggal di rumahnya, dan lebih lagi, wanita itu seorang kunoichi. 'Eeh', katanya dalam hati ,' sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan Akemi, tetapi apa ya? Rambutnya? Masih tetap digelung menggunakan senbon bambu (9). Wajahnya? Ah tetap sama...'. Pandangan Izanami beralih dari rambut, wajah dan semakin lama semakin ke bawah.

"Kau anggota klan Uchiha, nak?" tanyanya, memperhatikan bandul kalung Deidara ,"Atau mantan anggota klan? Soalnya wajahmu tidak seperti mereka, itu yang aku tahu, dan setahuku, mereka semua sudah meninggal kan?".

"Ngg.. bukan, anoo.. seorang.. err.. sahabatku anggota klan Uchiha, hm, dan dia menitipkan kalung ini padaku sebelum... katakan saja sebelum dia pergi, hm," terangnya, sedikit terbata-bata.

"Oh, pastinya kalung itu berkesan sekali untukmu ya? Kan, kau bawa kemana-mana," kata Izanami.

"Akemi-chan, kamu melamun lagi," panggil Izanami, melihat pandangan menerawang wanita muda bermata biru itu.

"Apa.. Oh.. yah.. maaf, Izanami-san," sahut Deidara.

"Tak apa, Akemi, duduklah," ajak kunoichi pensiunan itu sambil menggeser sebuah nampan yang penuh.

"_Itadakimasu, un,_" ujar 'Akemi'.

Malam itu, adalah malam terakhir musim panas tahun itu. Malam 22 September.

**--Dua Tahun Kemudian--**

"Ohayou, Akemi-chan", sapa Izanami, membuka pintu kamar tamunya (dan dua orang tamu tambahan, sebenarnya). Tetapi, saat ia melongok ke dalam, tempat tidur berseprai krem yang biasa ditempati seorang wanita muda pirang dan dua anaknya yang berambut hitam, di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada secarik kertas kecil dengan tulisan "_Arigatou. Bokutachi wa Konohagakure e ikimasu _(10)" yang menerangkan kemana perginya tiga orang itu.

"_Dou itashimashite _(11),"kata Izanami sambil tersenyum, melepas dan membiarkan 'kaburnya' mereka bertiga. 'Yah, setidaknya aku mencoba membantu keluarga kecil unik itu', pikirnya.

--

Dan pada malam hari itu, malam 23 September persis dua tahun setelah sepasang anak kembar itu terlahir, Akazuki dan Akatsuki Uchiha, tiba di Konohagakure, lebih tepatnya di Mansion Klan Uchiha, dan akan melanjutkan kehidupan dibawah pengawasan paman mereka, Uchiha Sasuke (yang saat itu sudah kembali ke Konoha).

Ini pastinya akan menjadi tahun-tahun yang sangat panjang bagi Sasuke, kan? Dan akan menjadi sebuah kehidupan yang 'normal' bagi si kembar kan?

**Footnote (Mulai dari sini bahasa gue seenaknya yah!) :**

Nama samarannya Dei-chan itu Hakanai Akemi artinya kurang lebih _fleeting bright beauty _(sense of naming gue maksa.. tau gue!! Liat aja tuh dua ekor anaknya Itachi_** -**__gosong di-amaterasu Otousannya si kembar, lagian nyebut anak orang pake 'ekor'_- kan gue tuh yang namain "Akatsuki dan Akazuki")

_Natsuzora no hanabi wa totemo ii desune, un _(1) artinya Kembang api langit musim panas sangat indah ya, hm.

_Un, Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Itachi-kun _(2) artinya Hm, Terima kasih banyak, Itachi-kun

_Unrequited love _(3) artinya Cinta tak terbalas (dimaksud disini, Deidara itu pemilik cinta tidak terbalasnya Tobi, karena dia nikah sama Itachi)

_Kibaku nendo_ (4) is that explosive clay thingy-majiggy that goes "KABOOOM" a.k.a tanah liat peledak

(5) Eh, serius si Dei-Dei tuh jago akrobat en manuver lho.. kalo gak percaya liat dia pas ngelawan Gaara deh, itu sampe muter2 gaje di udara gitu and mendarat dengan mulus di burung-burungan yang lagi terbang. Udah gitu, dengan nyantainya bikin bom sambil berdiri di burung2an yang lagi ngebut terbangnya. Gokil! (AN : kalo gue mah, nyoba kayak gitu yang ada malah terjun bebas jadinya)

_Kuso.._(6) artinya damn!

_Ano.. Obasan, boku no namae wa Hakanai Akemi desu, un. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, un _(7) artinya Ngg... Bibi, namaku Hakanai Akemi, hm. Salam kenal,hm.

_Ah sou. Akemi-chan, atashi wa Yamada Izanami desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu _(8) artinya Oh, ya. Akemi-chan, namaku Yamada Izanami. Salam kenal.

Senbon bambu (9).. yang ini mah, bukan terjemahan juga, tapi selama menyamar jadi 'Hakanai Akemi' salah satu senjatanya Deidara itu senbon bambu yang diselipin jadi tusuk sanggul, soalnya gak mungkin pakai peledak kan, ntar ketahuan lah, terus kalo shuriken or kunai ga mungkin disamarin jadi aksesoris, jadi diumpetin di obi yukatanya.

_Arigatou. Bokutachi wa Konohagakure e ikimasu _(10) artinya Terimakasih. Kami pergi ke Konohagakure.

_Dou itashimashite _(11) artinya Sama-sama

Satu lagi, kenapa si Dei-dei mau nebeng tinggal sama Izanami-bachan : Biar dia nggak repot, neng! Kan dia shinobi (eh, salah, kunoichi ding.. eh, shinobi.. eh, terserah apa kata loe deh *ditimpuk C3*!) jadi dia harus tau gimana caranya hidup segampang mungkin, sesurvive mungkin, dan sebisa mungkin nggak ketauan! Iya nggak, iya nggak?!

**AN feat Tsukimaru Rie:**

**(Tsukimaru Rie) No Comment...-_-... Untung aja jadi loe apdet nak.. **

**Oia.. mau tau gak referensi ikke pas bikin nih penpik?.. -drum roll- Yaitu sebuah novel berjudul -dramatic pause- DEALOVA!!! CHAAAA!! Gyahahahaaa.. salah banget, tapi gak tau kenapa menurut gue, mereka berdua bakal in-character banget kalo di Dealova -well, kalo Dira lebih kul sedikit deh- (ngebayangin Itachi jadi Dira mr. sengak + Deidara jadi Karra miss tomboy cocok sih hihihi.. ada yang mau bikin penpik tentang ini? -ditamblek panci untuk yang keseribu kalinya-) .. CHAAA!!! Hehehe, di fic ini Dei-Dei tukang boong plus ngabur yah? *disambit C4* cekakakak.. **

**  
Karakter di fic terlalu OOC? Banyak misstypo? Ide absurd? Jangan flame saya.. telen aja saya bulet-bulet (didatengin Zetsu! GYAH!)... **

**Anyway, By The Way, Busway, Gerrard Way, Rn'R yah.. Chaooo... PinkBlue Moonlight**


	3. Chapter 3 : 13 Years Later

**Disclaimer : Natsuzora Gravity a Naruto second generation-fic, inspired by the song Natsuzora Grafitti **

**Summary : Langit musim panas kali ini berbeda kan, Aniki. Ini adalah musim panas kita yang ke 14, kata orang lain sih, bukan sesuatu yang spesial, tetapi firasatku mengatakan lain. A Post-Shippuden, Second Generation fic.**

**By PinkBlue Moonlight **

**Warning : Lots of OC, OOC-ness kayaknya.. gomen.. (digaplek panci all over again).. dan ada genderbending juga deh.. (disambitin pake panci)**

**  
A.N. di awal : Hmmm.. di chapter kemaren ada yang mbingungin yah? Woke dah : FYI aja.. Deidara nggak tinggal di Konoha bareng si kembar, nggak kok.... dia bakal muncul nanti-nanti di chapter belakangan, OK?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OC Intro :

_Uchiha Akazuki/Akai : Anaknya ItaDei, adik kembarnya Akatsuki. Cewek. Team 15. Panggilannya Akai. Biasanya ngomong blak-blakan, pecinta kembang api, relatif nyantai, tomboy, kadang iseng, punya soft spot yang besar buat keluarga. Penampilan Fisik : Rambut hitam lurus sepunggung, mata biru, badan tinggi langsing datar kayak LCD TV, muka androgynous (kadang cantik, kadang malah mirip cowok). Jutsunya kibaku nendo. Teknik fightingnya long range offensive/menyerang jarak jauh. Bayangin seiyuunya Paku Romi (seiyuunya Temari)._

_Uchiha Akatsuki : Anaknya ItaDei, kakak kembarnya Akai. Cowok. Team 17. Panggilannya Aka-nii. Anaknya dari luar kesannya cool, pinter, sama bijak (sekali lagi kesannya doang...), aslinya sih gampang marah/tersinggungan, lumayan ambisius. Penampilan Fisik : Rambut hitam panjang, diiket, mata biru, cenderung kurus, muka rada bishonen (mirip ayahnya). Jutsunya elemen api + sharingan. Teknik fightingnya evasive/menghindar. Bayangin seiyuunya Katsuhiko Kawamoto (seiyuunya Deidara)._

_Hatake Hikari : Anaknya KakaRin, anak tunggal. Cewek. Team 15. Rada bipolar, kadang males-malesan dan pendiem, kali lain cerewet dan iseng, fans berat IchaIcha. Penampilan Fisik : Rambut putih-silver lurus pendek, mata cokelat keunguan (kayak matanya Rin), badannya biasa aja, nggak terlalu curvy atau rata, pake masker kayak ayahnya, tapi muka aslinya mirip ibunya. Jutsunya elemen petir. Teknik fightingnya mid-range offensive/menyerang jarak menengah. Bayangin seiyuunya Yoshioka Kiyoe (vokalisnya Ikimonogakari)._

_Sarutobi Akira : Anaknya AsuKure, anak tunggal. Cowok. Team 15. Cenderung bersikap dewasa (mungkin karena dari lahir udah ditinggal ayahnya), naksir Akai, korban Sexy no Jutsu-nya Konohamaru. Penampilan Fisik : Rambut hitam berombak sebahu, dikucir, mata cokelat tua, badan tegap, mukanya cenderung mirip Kurenai, tapi warna kulitnya dan garis bentuk mukanyakayak Asuma. Jutsunya genjutsu sama senjata trench knife. Teknik fightingnya short range offensive/menyerang jarak dekat. Bayangin seiyuunya Takahiro Sakurai (seiyuunya Sasori no Danna)._

_Umino Misaki : Anaknya IruAya, punya adik cewek namanya Tsubaki. Cowok. Team 17. Sedikit pemalu, boleh dibilang anak yang paling "lurus" diantara yang lainnya, tapi karena kadang mudah terbujuk suka ikut bandel. Penampilan Fisik : Mirip banget sama Iruka kecuali rambutnya lebih gelap, juga minus bekas lukanya itu, tipikal muka polos lah. Senjatanya fuuma shuriken sama jutsu-jutsu basic. Teknik fightingnya defensive/bertahan. Bayangin seiyuu-nya Joe Inoue (yang nyanyi CLOSER di openingnya Naruto Shippuuden)_

_Shiranui Daichi : Anaknya GenShizu, punya adik cowok namanya Tooru. Cowok. Team 17. Rada bandel, nyantai (bawaan waktu kecil dimomong sama Naruto), kadang suka ngisengin temen-temennya pake perangkap yang dia buat, aslinya anaknya asyik dan teliti. Penampilan Fisik : Rambut cokelat sebahu, mata hitam, badan sedang, mukanya rada manis mirip artis Korea, punya cengiran a'la anjing pochi. Jutsunya ninjutsu medis dan pembuat perangkap/ pake senbon. Teknik fightingnya supportive. Bayangin seiyuunya _

_Kalo mau lebih spesifik muka mereka kayak apa.. nanti saya post linknya di profile saya.. OK?_

_Team 15 itu timnya Sarutobi Konohamaru-sensei (angkatannya Konohamaru udah jonin disini), Team 17 itu timnya Hyuuga Hanabi-sensei, dan nanti bakal ada juga Team 19, teamnya Udon, dan Team 20, teamnya Moegi. _

_Yang anaknya SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema, dll. tunggu aja ya... nanti muncul.. tapi mungkin nggak jadi karakter major.. cuma minor atawa supporting aja.. gomen ya.. _

_**Oiya, kalo mau nanya : Ending manga Naruto seperti apa yang saya pakai? **Oke, cerita ini disusun setelah invasi Pein ke Konoha, jadi di cerita ini manga-nya selesai setelah Naruto menang melawan Pein. Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah kekosongan kekuasaan di Konohagakure kan? Warga desa Konoha awalnya hendak menjadikan Naruto sebagai Kage, hitung-hitung rasa terimakasih sudah menjadi pahlawan mereka. _

_Tapi, atas sangkalan dari Danzou, yang menyatakan Naruto terlalu muda, masih belum dewasa, ranknya masih Genin, dll. Naruto tidak dinobatkan sebagai Hokage pada saat itu juga. Konoha akhirnya dipimpin oleh semacam dewan khusus, yang terdiri dari Hatake Kakashi-kandidat kuat sebagai Hokage saat itu, namun menolak- Uzumaki Naruto, dan para tetua desa. Pada saat itu pula, diadakan konferensi para Kage kelima negara untuk menanggapi masalah Akatsuki. Dari Konoha memberangkatkan Kakashi, Naruto, Danzou, serta Sai, Sakura dan dua orang ANBU sebagai pengawal. _

_Di tengah konferensi, Sasuke datang dan mengacaukan keadaan, namun, Naruto menahannya dan mereka berduel, yang berakhir dengan kekalahan Sasuke secara tipis. Sasukepun dinyatakan tahanan oleh Konoha. Seusai konferensi, Sasuke yang ditahan menyatakan membubarkan Team Taka. Entah kenapa ia membubarkannya, tampaknya ia menyadari ia kalah kekuatan dari Konoha dan misi balas dendamnya akan sia-sia saja kalau ia lanjutkan. Karin, Suigetsu, dan Jugo pun akhirnya dibebaskan setelah diadili dan memilih tinggal di Kirigakure. _

_Sasuke sendiri diadili, diberi hukuman selama satu tahun, dan kembali menjadi shinobi Konoha, meskipun awalnya dengan setengah hati, namun lama-kelamaan ia terbiasa juga. Si kembar Uchiha sendiri sebenarnya adalah bagian dari 'hukuman' yang diberikan Naruto dan Kakashi, setelah mengetahui rahasia pembantaian klan Uchiha dan bermaksud untuk membantu Sasuke mencapai tujuan keduanya : membangun kembali klannya -saat itu Sasuke belum menikah-. _

_Sementara Naruto, setelah lulus ujian-ujian shinobi sebagai formalitas, akhirnya diangkat sebagai Hokage, dibantu Shikamaru dan Kakashi sebagai penasihatnya disamping para tetua Konoha. Pasukan ANBU Roots masih ada dibawah pimpinan Danzou, tetapi Naruto meminta tolong pada senseinya dan Tenzou -yang notabene mantan ANBU- untuk mengawasi aktivitas Roots secara diam-diam. Di sisi lain, Madara mengetahui bahwa akan susah untuk melanjutkan tujuan Akatsuki, sehingga ia menonaktifkan organisasi tersebut. Zetsu dan Kisame kembali ke desa masing-masing. Di Kirigakure, Kisame bermaksud untuk kembali meneruskan generasi Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. Madara sendiri menghilang entah kemana._

-penjelasan yang abal, IYA SAYA TAHU!-

FYI soal Kakashi gimana ketemu lagi sama Rin, saya bikin fic tersendiri buat itu, judulnya Hikari

Chapter 1 : 13 Years Later

Mabushii taiyou no kirameki no naka de

Tobikiri atsui mama de koi wo shitai yo

--Natsuzora Grafitti by Ikimonogakari--

Desa Konohagakure – Pukul 9 Pagi

Pagi itu, pagi yang biasa di Konohagakure. Desa lokasi pusat para ninja Hi no Kuni, dengan pemimpinnya Rokudaime-sama Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Desa yang kini mulai dibangun kembali, setelah luluh lantak akibat invasi dari Akatsuki, lebih tepatnya oleh seseorang -bukan, bukan seseorang, enam orang- yang menyebut dirinya Pein.

Pada pagi hari itu, terlihat beberapa pintu dan jendela masih tertutup rapat, mengindikasikan penghuninya masih belum mau menyambut hari yang baru. Namun, beberapa juga mulai beraktivitas, para pemilik toko, misalnya, dan juga para ibu rumah tangga yang sedang berbelanja untuk keluarganya. Anak-anak kecil asyik bermain-main di dekat rumah, karena kegiatan di Akademi belum dimulai. Ada juga tim shinobi dan kunoichi yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat misi di gerbang desa. Dari arah markas ANBU, terlihat pasukan khusus shinobi itu sedang berbaris rapi, dibawah komando dua orang ber-_jumpsuit_ hijau. Sementara itu juga, beberapa orang hanya iseng berjalan-jalan di desa. Seperti apa yang sedang dilakukan sepasang anak kembar Uchiha ini.

"Kau ada latihan hari ini kan?" tanya Akatsuki pada adiknya. Yang ditanya malah sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kantong pinggangnya.

"Akai?" tanyanya lagi. Sekali lagi, anak perempuan itu masih sibuk dengan kain tempat penyimpanan berwarna biru tua itu. Anak lelaki itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepuk punggung gadis itu.

"Ah! Sial! Seharusnya tadi aku membawa tanah liat lebih banyak lagi!" seru gadis itu ,"Ano.. ada apa tadi aniki?"

"Cuma bertanya. Hari ini kau ada latihan kan?" ujar anak lelaki itu, sedikit kesal.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab anak perempuan itu, akhirnya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," ucapnya. Dua orang remaja itu pun kembali berjalan berdua, meskipun sebenarnya tujuan mereka berbeda. Akai hendak pergi berlatih bersama timnya sementara Akatsuki akan mengunjungi kantor Hokage untuk mendapatkan keterangan mengenai sebuah misi.

Sementara itu, dari arah yang berlawanan, seorang anak lelaki yang jauh lebih muda dari mereka datang dengan berlari-lari. Anak laki-laki itu berambut jabrik keunguan dengan mata pucat byakugan. Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putra Rokudaime-sama.

"Akatsuki-san!" panggil anak itu dengan suara cempreng lucu khas anak-anaknya ,"Tousan punya misi untukmu. Sekarang Tousan berada di kantornya."

"Ya.. aku akan segera kesana," ucap Akatsuki, segera mempercepat langkahnya ke kantor Hokage desa Konoha.

"Hei.. Ada misi untukku tidak?" tanya Akai.

Anak kecil itu berpikir sebentar dan mengeluarkan suaranya lagi ,"Um... tidak ada Akai-san. Jaa mata ne..", katanya, sambil melangkah bersemangat ke arah Akademi Ninja.

"Lalala.. aku ingin datang cepat hari ini. Lalala.. ingin makan ramen bersama Iruka-sensei dan Misaki-senpai. Lalalala.. ramen buatan Ayame-bachan.." bocah cilik itu berlalu seraya bersenandung mengenai kegiatannya hari itu. Sementara itu, gadis klan Uchiha itu berjalan ke arah lain, ke tempat berkumpul favorit Team 15, dengan tangan sibuk memainkan tanah liat yang sejak tadi ia cari, tentunya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sambil mulai memahat sedikit-sedikit, mata biru Akai melihat ke arah sekitarnya, mencari sebuah pohon untuk tempatnya berteduh sementara dari matahari yang semakin meninggi. Senyumnya perlahan naik ke bibirnya saat melihat tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada sebuah pohon momiji. Sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon, tangannya bergerak semakin lincah membentuk tanah liat berwarna keabu-abuan itu.

Ia menutup matanya, teringat kejadian pada ujian Chuunin dua tahun lalu, tiga musim ujian yang lalu lebih tepatnya. Saat itu, ia kelabakan panik mencari senjata, atau mencoba jutsu apapun yang mungkin digunakannya. Entah arwah atau ilham apa yang merasuki otaknya, ia mencoba untuk menggunakan cakranya pada burung kecil dari tanah liat yang teronggok di sakunya. Ia tidak mengendalikan burung itu seperti kugutsu, hanya mencoba memberi energi berupa cakra, dan berharap terjadi sesuatu yang akan membantunya dalam pertarungan itu. Ia menunggu beberapa lama, namun tidak bekerja apapun, membuatnya semakin mengalirkan cakranya ke hewan tanah liat itu...

Dan akhir dari penampilannya di ujian Chuunin waktu itu adalah meledaknya burung kecil itu di hadapannya sendiri. Heh.. Untung saja ada yang memberitahunya mengenai teknik _kibaku nendo_, yang kini tengah dipelajarinya (dan berkat teknik itu pula, akhirnya ia bisa menjadi Chuunin pada ujian yang baru saja dilangsungkan).

"Akai! Oii!", panggil seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedikit berombak. Sarutobi Akira, putra dari pasangan mendiang Sarutobi Asuma dan Sarutobi Kurenai. Gadis klan Uchiha itu menoleh, ingat tujuan aslinya berangkat ke lapangan itu. Benar, di sebelah Akira sudah berdiri seorang remaja putri berambut putih keabu-abuan yang setengah wajahnya tertutup oleh masker berwarna ungu tua. Tidak perlu ditebak lagi, ia Hatake Hikari, anak tunggal Hatake Kakashi dan Hatake Rin. Mereka bertiga tergabung di Team 15, dibawah sensei mereka, kakak sepupu Akira, Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"Hei!" sapanya ,"Kalian baru datang ya?" tambahnya sambil berdiri dan mendatangi mereka.

"Menurutmu?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"Kukira kalian akan telat lagi," kata Akai.

"Huh.. lagaknya. Seperti tidak pernah telat saja," sahut Hikari, sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong pinggangnya, sebuah novel dengan cover berwarna jingga (Taruhan! Novel itu ia selundupkan dari rak buku ayahnya).

Akai menunjuk wajahnya sendiri ,"Aku? Aku Uchiha.. Dan Uchiha selalu tepat waktu, Hatake Hikari."

Hikari mengangkat bahunya dan berkilah ,"Tepat waktu katamu, Uchiha? Seingatku.. kau datang lebih awal dari perjanjian kita. Dan datang tepat waktu itu, tidak terlalu awal, dan terlambat."

"Ah, sudahlah, kalian berdua," Akira mencoba menengahi. Kedua kunoichi itu melirik ke arahnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil (yah.. meskipun senyum Hikari tidak begitu jelas dari balik kain ungu tua itu).

"Kau tahu, kita hanya berpura-pura bertengkar kan, Akira?" tanya Hikari, merangkul bahu Akai.

"Ya.. maksudku.. tentu saja. Tapi terkadang aku suka bosan juga dengan kebiasaan aneh kalian itu," jawab Akira.

"Terserah," tanggap Akai pendek ,"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Konohamaru-sensei?"

POFF...

Kepulan asap muncul dari balik pepohonan di dekat mereka bertiga. Ketiga ninja muda itu langsung menolehkan kepala. Dari kepulan asap tersebut, muncul sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai, serta kulit putih yang mulus. Namun, wanita tersebut... tidak menggunakan sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya, memperlihatkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya yang..

CROOOOOT!

Akira terlempar 2-3 meter kebelakang dengan hidung mengocorkan darah segar.

"Konohamaru-sensei!" Teriak Akai seketika, menyadari siapa sebenarnya wanita tadi (Tidak mungkin ada wanita normal yang nekad berjalan-jalan pada siang hari tanpa busana kan? Sepertinya semua orang tahu itu). Hikari memasang tatapan mata terhibur di kedua mata cokelat keunguannya, novelnya tidak jadi ia baca, melainkan ia masukkan kembali. Konohamaru seketika berubah menjadi sosok aslinya, hanya untuk diterjang oleh dua orang muridnya.

"SENSEI!" bentak Akira, sementara ia dan Akai mendorong Konohamaru ke pohon terdekat. Perlakuan yang biasa bagi Konohamaru, namun entah kenapa tidak membuatnya kapok juga. Akira menahannya dengan satu tangan, satunya lagi digunakan untuk mengelap hidungnya yang masih mengocorkan cairan merah segar itu. Akai menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kan sudah jadi peraturan kita! Tidak boleh memakai jurus Henge mesum itu pada saat latihan!" semprot Akira.

"Iya! Dan Sensei sudah setuju kan!" todong Akai lebih lanjut.

Konohamaru tersenyum kecil dan mengeluarkan sebuah alasan klasik ,"Hei.. Hei.. Akira, Akai, tenang saja.. Kan kita belum memulai latihan. Dan peraturan itu kan mengatakan : Saat Latihan."

Akai mengutuki senseinya dan peraturan itu dalam hati. Sementara Akira malah berkata,

"Kalau aku ikut-ikutan mesum, Konohamaru-niisan akan aku laporkan pada Okaasan!" ancamnya, menekankan panggilan Niisan.

"Heh.. semua laki-laki klan Sarutobi itu mesum, Akira, percaya padaku", kelit Konohamaru, membuat adik sepupu/muridnya itu seketika menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"HUH! Terserah deh! Bisa jadi batal latihan kalau seperti ini terus!" omel Akira, melepaskan tangannya, dan segera diikuti oleh Akai.

Konohamaru meluruskan kedua tangannya, yang sedari tadi ditekuk dan ditekan kedua remaja itu, dan bertanya kepada mereka bertiga ,"Nah. Mau latihan apa hari ini?"

Ketiganya mengangkat bahu, lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau latihan fisik saja? Kalian perlu berlari-lari sedikit kurasa," usul Konohamaru akhirnya. Akira mengangguk, Akai berkata "Baiklah" dan Hikari menaikkan alis matanya sedikit, tanda setuju. Dalam sekilas, ketiga anggota Team 15 itu sudah memulai lari _sprint_ mereka, mengawali latihan hari itu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hari itu merupakan tanggal akhir-akhir musim semi, dimana matahari mulai bersinar terik, namun belum terlalu terik untuk membuatmu merasa kepanasan. Angin berhembus sedikit, menyejukkan. Semua pepohonan dan rumput berwarna hijau yang indah yang menyegarkan, diselingi bunga-bunga sewarna pelangi. Beberapa awan tampak berarak malas di langit biru cerah, asyik diperhatikan oleh seorang Jonin ahli strategi Konohagakure. Seketika, Jonin berotak cerdas itu terhenyak..

Tiga orang remaja, dua berambut hitam dan satu berambut putih keperakan, berlari sembari melonjak dan berkelit, diikuti oleh seorang pria -rekannya sesama Jonin, ketika ia melihat _vest_ yang dipakai orang itu- dengan rambut jabrik. Kumpulan empat orang itu melewatinya dengan kepala sedikit dianggukkan, namun, tetap saja.. dengan kecepatan dan pergerakan yang cukup mengganggu aktivitas favoritnya itu.

"Eh.. Tim itu, tidak gurunya, tidak muridnya, sama saja.. Mendokuse na," keluhnya, kembali memandangi awan dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Mereka berempat telah mencapai daerah pinggir hutan, hutan dimana Konohamaru belajar jutsu pertamanya dulu. Keempatnya mengambil ancang-ancang, melompat, dan mendaratkan diri di dahan-dahan yang cukup kuat untuk menahan berat tubuh mereka. Akira bahkan mencoba untuk melakukan sebuah _flip__, _hanya untuk melatih kelincahan saja, namun sayang kakinya tergelincir.

"Hei! Akira.. Nih, cara melakukan _flip_ yang benar!" seru Akai sok. Ia lalu memasang kuda-kuda, meyakinkan agar kakinya menapak kuat, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia mendorong kakinya sekuat mungkin, agar tubuhnya terlonjak cukup tinggi. Setelah dirasanya cukup tinggi, ia memutar tubuhnya, mulai dari kepalanya dan diikuti badannya, sampai ke kakinya, untuk mengarah ke depan. Namun...

DUAAK!

Kepalanya terbentur dahan yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Aauw.." gerutunya, mengusap-usap bagian yang sakit.

"Ngng.. aku kurang pintar melakukan atraksi, namun menurutku saran yang pas untukmu adalah : lihat dahulu keadaan sekitar, baru meloncat," nasihat Hikari, sedikit tersenyum dibalik maskernya, disambut tawa dua lelaki di tim tersebut, dan wajah cemberut dari si Uchiha.

Ketiganya kembali melompat susul menyusul, sementara Konohamaru memimpin di depan mereka, memperhatikan pepohonan yang mereka lewati. Tidak ia sangka, sekarang ia sudah menjadi Jonin, bahkan memimpin tim sendiri sejak 3-4 tahun yang lalu. Ia masih menyimpan impiannya untuk menjadi Hokage, tentunya, namun sementara ini ia biarkan Naruto-niichannya memimpin desa itu. Biar dia bersenang-senang dahulu dengan tiga anak ini.

"Ah! Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Konohamaru, mendarat di rerumputan diikuti ketiga muridnya.

"Sensei, kenapa kita tidak di lapangan yang biasanya saja sih?" tanya Hikari.

"Sedang dipakai Gai-sensei dan Lee-senpai untuk latihan Taijutsu bulanan pasukan ANBU," jawab Konohamaru.

Akira, Akai, dan Hikari terdiam. Oh, tentu saja mereka tidak mau melewati latihan mereka, atau mungkin, pulang dengan kalimat "Semangat Masa Muda!" dan sejenisnya terngiang-ngiang di telinga mereka.

"Bukannya mereka tidak biasanya latihan disana?" tanya Hikari lagi.

"Lee-senpai ingin membuat tema 'Kembali ke Masa Muda' pada latihan kali ini, makanya dia izin memakai lapangan tempat latihan para Chuunin dan Genin," Konohamaru pun memasang ekspresi setengah geli. Yah.. seisi Hi no Kuni sudah tahu betul, bahwa ide Gai dan Lee terkenal.. um.. unik.

"Ah.. lagipula.. ini tempat aku belajar jutsu pertamaku," tambahnya, senyum di wajah itu semakin lebar saja.

"Konohamaru-sensei.. satu hal saja," kata Akira ", Jangan gunakan jutsu pertamamu itu kali ini!". Konohamaru hanya mengulas sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, untuk mencegah aku menggunakan jutsu, bagaimana kalau kita latihan fisik dan Taijutsu saja? Lagipula tempat ini kurang luas untuk menjadi tempat berlatih Ninjutsu atau yang lainnya," ujar sensei berambut hitam jabrik itu.

"Akan kumulai dengan melatih refleks, baru sparring. Sparring antara Akai dan Hikari, dilanjutkan oleh Akira dan aku. Hanya diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan Taijutsu, bunshin no jutsu dan kunai. Mengerti?" tanyanya.

"Hai," ucap dua kunoichi itu, bersiap dalam posisi kuda-kuda masing-masing, sementara dua orang shinobi klan Sarutobi itu berjalan beberapa meter dari mereka.

Konohamaru memperhatikan posisi mereka sebentar, kemudian mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk memulai sparing dengan mengangkat tangannya.

"Hajime!" serunya.

Akai dan Hikari masing-masing mundur selangkah dari posisi awal mereka, mempelajarari kondisi lawan dan memperhitungkan langkah yang akan digunakan. Hikari mengerling ke arah sebuah batu besar di arah kanannya, tampaknya cukup kokoh untuk dinaikinya. Dengan itu ia bisa menyerang Akai dari posisi yang lebih tinggi, memberinya kesempatan yang lebih tinggi untuk...

TAKK!

Akai memperhatikan sedari tadi Hikari melihat ke arah lain, dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke arah wajah Hikari. Chuunin Hatake itu langsung menangkis serangan lawannya, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memberi sebuah pukulan ke arah perut Akai dan POFF..

Bunshin kunoichi itu menghilang jadi sebuah kepulan asap. Akai kemudian menyerang Hikari dari belakang, men-chop bagian belakang lehernya lebih tepatnya. Namun, Hikari menyadari hal ini dan segera berbalik, kali ini menendang sisi kanan Akai. Akai berkelit serta merunduk, dan mempraktekkan teknik sapu kaki, namun Hikari sudah menghindar, dan ketika ia berdiri lagi, sebuah pukulan sudah siap menyambut wajahnya. Pukulan itu sempat mengenai pipinya. Akai mencoba memberikan balasan ke wajah lawannya, Hikari menangkisnya, dan mengarahkan agar langkah mereka berdua berjalan ke arah batu besar itu.

Satu... dua... tiga langkah. Mereka berdua melangkah sembari sesekali mengarahkan pukulan atau chop ke arah lawannya. Akhirnya mereka mencapai batu itu, namun dengan posisi Akai membelakangi batu itu dan Hikari dihadapan kunoichi Uchiha itu. Hikari sengaja mengarahkan sebuah tendangan ke bahu Akai, yang langsung ditahan oleh tangan Akai. Bibir kunoichi bermasker itu melengkung sedikit membentuk senyum, memutar kakinya, sehingga jari-jari kakinya mengarah ke bawah, dan memutar seluruh tubuhnya, sehingga kini posisi mereka berubah, dengan Hikari memunggungi batu itu. Akai melepaskan tangannya, mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantongnya, sementara Hikari meloncat ke atas batu itu.

Akai menyabetkan kunainya dan...

TRANGGG...

Kunainya dan kunai Hikari beradu. Kunoichi berambut hitam itu melompat dan melakukan sebuah jump-kick, namun sabetan dari lengan Hikari mengenai sisi kiri tubuhnya, membuatnya terjatuh dan sedikit terdorong. Hikari melompat turun, dengan kunai di tangan. Seketika Akai bangkit dan menarik lengan Hikari yang bebas, dan membanting kunoichi itu ke tanah. Akai bergeser satu langkah, dan kini posisi mereka adalah Akai berada di atas Hikari yang tertelungkup di tanah, kedua kakinya berada di sisi kiri-kanan Hikari. Ia membungkuk, dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Hikari di punggung kunoichi berambut silver itu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang kunai diarahkan ke leher Hikari. Namun, sebelum besi tajam itu bahkan mendekati lehernya, Hikari menarik kakinya, dan menendang kaki Akai dari sisi dalam. Kaki Akai yang ditendangnya sedikit oleng, membuat posisi Akai tidak seimbang, dan mengakibatkan pegangannya di pergelangan Hikari melonggar.

Hikari melepaskan tangannya, berbalik dan berdiri. Setelah menyeimbangkan diri kembali, Akai berhadapan dengan Hikari, dua orang gadis itu kembali ke posisi kuda-kuda. Kali ini, Hikari melayangkan sebuah serangan lebih dahulu, mengarahkan sebuah pukulan ke ulu hati Akai. Akai menangkisnya dengan cepat. Setelah Akai menarik tangannya. Hikari kemudian mundur sedikit, dan malah mengarahkan sebuah tendangan ke arah yang sama. Kali ini, refleks Akai belum cukup untuk menahan serangan, selain itu, ternyata Hikari menggunakan tenaga yang cukup kuat di tendangan tadi, sehingga ia terdorong ke dekat sebuah pohon. Hikari seketika mendorong Akai, sehingga Akai bersandar di pohon itu dengan leher ditahan oleh Hikari.

"Bagaimana, Uchiha?" tanya Hikari.

"Lumayan juga, Hatake," ujar Akai, tangan kanannya yang masih mengenggam kunai dari tadi ia angkat, dan sisi dari senjata itu ia arahkan ke tenggorokan Hikari.

"Owari!" seru Konohamaru, membuat kunoichi bermata biru dan bermata cokelat keunguan itu saling melempar pandang, berpisah dari posisi tadi, dan membungkuk hormat.

"Sedikit saran saja," nasihat Jonin itu ,"Tadi, saat Akai mencoba menahan Hikari setelah membantingnya, seharusnya kau jangan hanya membungkuk, tetapi seperti.. hmm.. apa ya, mungkin kau berlutut, dan kakimu dirapatkan lagi, jadi kau benar-benar menahannya dan memperkecil kemungkinan untuk ditendang seperti tadi. Selain itu, kau Hikari, selain mencekik Akai, kurasa kau harus menahan kedua tangannya, sehingga dia tidak bisa menyerangmu lagi."

Kedua gadis remaja itu mengangguk, kemudian duduk bersebelahan di sebuah batang kayu, sementara kedua lelaki dari tim itu berjalan ke tempat mereka tadi, dan bersiap dalam posisi kuda-kuda.

"Hajime!" satu kata itu terlontar dari mulut gadis klan Uchiha itu, membuat dua pria muda klan Sarutobi itu memulai spar mereka siang hari itu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kantor Hokage – Pukul 10 Pagi

Seorang pria berusia 30-an dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru sibuk membolak-balik pandangannya antara berkas di tangannya dan remaja putra di hadapannya. Anak lelaki berusia 15 tahun itu kembali memandangnya, dan melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kapan misi itu diberangkatkan Naruto-sama? Dan beserta siapa saja saya akan berangkat?" tanyanya, membuat pria berjubah putih dengan pola api itu kembali menelusuri kertas misi yang dipegangnya dengan matanya.

"Ah, Misi ini akan diberangkatkan esok hari, mungkin selesai dalam waktu lima hari.. dan kau akan berangkat dengan..."

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Suara sang Rokudaime terpotong oleh ketukan di pintu kantornya. Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu melongokkan kepalanya sedikit, dan berkata kepada siapapun yang berada di belakang daun pintu itu

"Silakan masuk," katanya ramah, seperti biasa.

Dari balik pintu, berdiri seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat tua panjang dan bermata lavender pucat. Sensei dari Team 17, merangkap adik ipar sang Hokage sendiri, Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Ah, rupanya kau, Hanabi-chan," sapa Naruto ,"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto-sama," kata Hanabi ," Hanya saja... aku bermaksud mengingarkan. Anda ingin mengirim Akatsuki ke sebuah misi ya? Padahal Team 17 dan Team 15 sudah tergabung dalam misi yang akan diberangkatkan empat hari lagi," terangnya.

"Ah.. sebentar, biar aku cek dulu," sahut Naruto, jari-jarinya kini sibuk membolak-balik kertas, berkas, dan scroll misi yang diterima oleh desa Konohagakure. Mata birunya kembali meneliti satu per satu tulisan yang tercetak di sana. Sampai akhirnya jari telunjuknya terhenti di sebuah tulisan di bagian misi B-Rank dari sebuah desa kecil di perbatasan Kaze no Kuni dan Tsuchi no Kuni. Di sana tertulis delapan nama pada bagian _Assigned Team_ -alias tim yang ditugaskan- :

Team 15 : Sarutobi Konohamaru – Jounin

Hatake Hikari – Chuunin

Sarutobi Akira – Chuunin

Uchiha Akazuki – Chuunin

Team 17 : Hyuuga Hanabi – Jounin

Shiranui Daichi – Chuunin

Uchiha Akatsuki – Chuunin

Umino Misaki – Chuunin

Pandangan Naruto terhenti sebentar di nama 'Umino Misaki'.. dan naik satu baris ke atas, dimana ia menemukan sebuah nama yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata biru yang sedang duduk di depannya itu. Hampir saja ia menyuruh pemuda Uchiha itu pergi ke dua buah misi. Tangannya kini menjelajahi mejanya, mencari sebuah pena, dan mencoret nama Uchiha Akatsuki dari nama di team misi Kirigakure.

"Ah, gomenna.. Hanabi-chan, Akatsuki," ujarnya setelah menggoreskan tinta di kertas itu ,"Kalian kuizinkan pergi, kalau ada urusan." Hokage berwajah ramah itu mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke belakang kepalanya, dan memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. Kunoichi dan shinobi yang berada di ruangan itu pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menahan tawa sembari membungkuk dan mengucapkan permisi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dan ketika dua orang itu meninggalkan ruangan, sebuah teriakan bisa terdengar dari dalam kantor itu.

"GYAAAH!! AKU TIDAK AKAN SELESAI MENGURUSI MISI-MISI INI!! MENGAPA MENJADI HOKAGE BEGITU SUSAAAH?!"

Dan untuk seketika, beberapa orang menoleh ke arah bangunan berlambang kanji api itu, melempar pandangan heran, bahkan dua orang anak, lelaki dan perempuan sempat berkomentar.

"Ne, Ryuu-kun, rupanya Rokudaime-sama lebih parah daripada Godaime-sama ya? Untung saja beliau tidak melempar kursi keluar jendela, ya?"

"Benar, Kazuko-chan. Aku ingat ketika Tousan menceritakan padaku tentang bagaimana Godaime-sama dahulu.."

"Guk! Guk!"

"Sssh! Diam Mizumachi! Kau mau mendengar cerita dari Ryuu-kun kan?"

Kedua anak itu melanjutkan perbincangan mereka, dan seluruh desa melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Jounin wanita yang belum selesai mengikik itu, dan murid Chuuninnya. Keduanya melangkah menjauhi kantor Hokage, mencari hal lain yang dapat mereka lakukan di siang hari itu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mansion Uchiha – Pukul 5 Sore

"Tadaima," sapa Akatsuki. Seorang anak lelaki dan anak perempuan langsung berlari menubruknya.

"Aka-nii!" sapa keduanya.

Rutinitas, pikir Chuunin itu. Menghadapi dua orang sepupu mereka itu sudah kebiasaan sehari-hari si kembar setiap pulang ke rumah.

"Aka-nii! Aka-nii!" seru Takara, mencoba membuat shinobi itu melirikkan mata birunya ke arah mata hijaunya ,"Lihat apa yang dibuatkan Akai-nee untukku!". Tangan mungilnya merogoh saku dari kaus pink yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan sebuah kupu-kupu berwarna keabu-abuan. Sudah pasti hasil dari pahatan saudari kembarnya. Akatsuki tersenyum sedikit, dan mengomentari hasil karya itu.

"Hati-hati saja, kalau Akai yang membuatnya, bisa meledak kapan saja."

Mata hijau Takara membesar, kemudian meletakkan kupu-kupu itu di atas rumput dekat kolam. Melihat Takara mendapatkan semua perhatian dari kakak sepupunya, Satoshi berteriak memanggil Akatsuki, sambil memegang sebilah kunai di masing-masing tangannya.

"Aka-nii! Lihat apa yang aku pelajari di akademi tadi siang!" serunya, melempar kunai yang berada di tangan kirinya, dan melompat, berusaha melakukan sebuah _twist_, namun kunai itu terlepas dari tangannya, dan hampir mengenai wajah Akai yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, kalau saja kunoichi itu tidak merunduk tepat pada waktunya. Akai mencopot kunai yang menancap di pintu kamarnya dan melemparnya ke papan sasaran yang sebenarnya dituju oleh Satoshi.

"Gomen na, Akai-nee," murid Akademi Ninja itu meminta maaf. Akai hanya mengangguk, memungut kupu-kupu tanah liat yang berada di rerumputan.

"Tenang saja, Takara, kupu-kupu ini tidak akan meledak kecuali aku membuatnya meledak," ucapnya, kembali menaruh hasil pahatannya itu di telapak tangan mungil adik sepupunya, yang tentu saja dengan polosnya menerima kembali kupu-kupu itu.

"Dan kau memang tidak akan meledakannya kan, Akai?" tanya Akatsuki.

Akai mengangkat bahu ,"Yah.. kemungkinan tidak. Tetapi kalau Takara bersikap iseng, siapa yang tahu kan, Aniki."

Akatsuki hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata saudari kembarnya itu.

"Ukh! Terserah apa katamu deh," ujarnya sembari berjalan ke arah lorong mansion klan Uchiha. Akai menyelipkan sebuah senyum di bibirnya sembari memperhatikan langkah-langkah kakaknya.

"Hoi! Aniki! Besok jadi berangkat untuk misi?" tanya gadis itu, setengah berteriak.

"Batal berangkat," jawabnya singkat, sebelum melanjutkan berjalan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-jisan," sapa remaja putra itu. Sang kepala klan Uchiha seketika menolehkan pandangannya dari foto keluarga yang tertempel di dinding itu. Menatap ke arah wajah yang amat mengingatkannya pada seseorang itu.

"Melihat foto lagi, Sasuke-jisan?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan berkata ,"Yah.. begitulah.. Kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu, Akatsuki."

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum sedikit dan bergumam ,"Hm.. entah sudah berapa orang yang mengatakan hal itu padaku." Pandangannya kemudian ia arahkan ke arah foto keluarga itu.

Ada empat orang yang berdiri di foto itu. Seorang pria berwajah kaku dan tegas (_Fugaku-jiisan_), seorang wanita cantik dengan mata yang lembut (_Mikoto-baasan_), seorang anak lelaki tampan berambut hitam jabrik (_Sasuke-jisan cilik_) dan seorang remaja putra berambut hitam panjang.

Itachi Uchiha. Memang, seperti apa yang dikatakan orang, Itachi sangat mirip dengannya. Kecuali, mata Itachi berwarna hitam dengan bulu mata lentik, tidak biru sepertinya, kemudian, senyum Itachi tidak selebar senyumnya, dan tidak berlesung pipi.

Tanpa disadari, bibirnya telah melengkung sendiri membentuk sebuah senyum.

'Ha', pikirnya ,'Pasti akan seru bila aku bisa benar-benar bertemu dengan Itachi Uchiha kan? Sayang, ia sudah meninggal 16 tahun yang lalu, andai ia masih hidup.'

Akatsuki memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan bermaksud melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamarnya, andai saja bibinya tidak memanggilnya.

"Akatsuki-kun? Sudah makan sore?" tanya Haruno -atau sekarang Uchiha- Sakura pada keponakannya itu.

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura-basan," jawabnya sambil memutar arah ke ruang makan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Talkshow -mulai dari sini, semua pure/murni kata-kata PinkBlue Moonlight a.k.a Uchiha Asano**

**Satu kata : Denial-fic!**

**SEBEEEELLL!! Kok gue krisis PD dadakan melulu sih.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. kayaknya nih fic emang gak mutu apa gimana sih?! MANA TEMPO GUE LAMBAT BANGET LAGI!! AIIIIHH!! SEBELLL!! Hueeeee.. mau nangis aja ah! **

**-nangis...-**

**Buat semua yang udah baca sampe ujung dari chapter nggak mutu ini.. terimakasih banget ya -ngapus air mata-**

**Mind to R'n'R? **

**Yang review ndapetin Uchiha Akatsuki pake dibungkus kado segala deh! -desperate berlebih gue-**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Announcement

**Chapter 2 -The Announcement-**

**Disclaimer : Natsuzora Gravity a Naruto second generation-fic, inspired by the song Natsuzora Grafitti **

**Summary : Langit musim panas kali ini berbeda kan, Aniki. Ini adalah musim panas kita yang ke 14, kata orang lain sih, bukan sesuatu yang spesial, tetapi firasatku mengatakan lain. A Post-Shippuden, Second Generation fic.**

**By PinkBlue Moonlight assisted by 194 and Yuukari. **

**Warning : Lots of OC..., udah gitu bakal ada OOC-ness kayaknya.. gomen.. (digaplek panci).. dan ada genderbending juga deh.. (disambitin pake panci)**

TAIMU MASHIN no hari wo kowashite

Eien no natsu o te ni iretanda

Natsuzora Grafitti by Ikimonogakari

Chapter 2 : The Announcement

Sesosok bayangan berjalan seiring dengan hembusan angin malam hari itu. Langkahnya yang gesit menyusuri atap-atap desa Konohagakure dengan keseimbangan dan presisi yang sedemikian rupa. Sesekali ia melompat, mencari tempat yang lebih tinggi. Gayanya berlari sebenarnya biasa saja, tidak menggunakan manuver atau lompatan yang bermacam-macam, tetapi entah kenapa orang akan berdecak melihatnya. Mungkin karena kecepatannya dan ketepatannya menyusuri sisi atas dari desa shinobi itu.

Tanpa terlihat siapa-siapa, ia semakin mendekati tujuannya. Menara di sebelah pahatan wajah para pemimpin Konoha. Kantor Hokage.

Ia menggeser jendela kantor tersebut sepelan mungkin, mengingat jendela itu sedikit berdecit saat digerakkan. Tubuhnya digerakkan agar bisa memasuki celah yang berhasil ia buat dari menggeser jendela tersebut. Setelah kembali menutup jendela itu, hanya dengan penerangan cahaya bulan, tangannya mencari sebuah gerendel pintu, dan memutarnya dengan hati-hati. Gerendel itu mengeluarkan sebuah suara 'klik' pelan, dan ia mendorong pintu itu dengan hati-hati, berharap tidak ada angin kencang atau apapun yang akan menghempaskan pintu itu, dan menimbulkan suara yang mencurigakan.

Kakinya dilangkahkan ke dalam ruangan itu, matanya memperhatikan sisi kiri dan kanan ruangan itu, memindainya, mengecek bahwa tidak ada yang menjaga ruangan tersebut. Ruangan dengan papan bertulisan "Ruang Berkas Misi (1)". Dalam ruangan gelap penuh tumpukan kertas dan gulungan perkamen itu, ia hanya mencari satu buah gulungan tertentu.

Diperhatikannya satu persatu rak-rak itu. Misi S-Rank. Lalu A-Rank. B-Rank. Kemudian C-Rank. Terakhir D-Rank. Seperti itu, kemudian ia mengulanginya lagi, dua atau tiga kali. Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya, satu yang dicarinya itu. Ditariknya scroll misi itu, dan dibawanya ke luar ruangan sempit dan gelap tadi. Setelah kembali menutup pintu kayu itu, ia berjalan ke arah meja kerja sang Hokage, mengingat meja itu berada di dekat jendela, dan mendapatkan lebih banyak sinar bulan dibandingkan tempat lainnya di kantor itu.

Jari-jarinya kini membuka gulungan itu, dan membentangkannya di meja. Saat ia mencoba membaca apa yang tercetak di scroll itu untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu memang apa yang dicarinya, ia mendengar sebuah suara. Suara langkah kaki seseorang. Tidak terlalu cepat memang, namun ia yakin, langkah orang itu -siapapun dia- sedang mengarah ke ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Dan benar saja...

Dari jendela kecil di pintu, ia melihat sebuah siluet, dan gagang pintu itu terlihat diputar. Ia pun langsung membentuk segel dengan tangannya, untuk berjaga-jaga dan...

Klik....

Pintu itupun terbuka, serta menampakkan sosok seorang Chuunin dari baliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chuunin itu, tampaknya ia sedang melakukan tugas patrolinya.

"Ah.. Aku dapat perintah dari Hokage-sama.. untuk mengambil scroll ini," jawabnya tenang dari arah meja kerja Hokage.

"Oh, baiklah... Kukira ada penyelundup," kata shinobi lain itu dari arah pintu.

"Ya.. begitulah.. Memang sedikit mencurigakan sih, pada malam hari kau harus mengambil sebuah scroll misi kan?" komentarnya, kini menyimpan scroll itu di kantong celananya.

"Memang. Ya sudah lah, kalau begitu, lanjutkan apa yang harusnya kau lakukan," balas si Chuunin itu sebelum melanjutkan tugas shift malamnya itu.

Ia pun mengangguk sedikit kepada petugas patroli itu, sebelum kembali melompati jendela, dan berlari di atap-atap para penduduk desa Konohagakure.

"Hokage-sama pelupa," gerutunya sedikit, meski demikian di wajahnya terlihat ia sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lapangan latihan Chuunin Konohagakure

Dua orang remaja lelaki sedang bersembunyi dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah berkeringat akibat kelelahan dan terpaan sinar matahari yang semakin hari mulai menjadi terik. Salah satu dari mereka bersembunyi di balik tonggak sasaran, menyapukan telapak tangannya yang berwarna kecokelatan ke rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap, sedikit menekan dan menarik di pangkal ikat rambutnya. Oke, pikirnya kelelahan, sejak kapan Daichi memikirkan untuk menaruh SENBON di perangkapnya? Kunai sudah sering ia gunakan, namun senbon? Lebih susah dilihat dan dihindari. Bahkan tangannya tadi sempat tertusuk sedikit. Selesai mengatur nafas, ia langsung mengarahkan matanya untuk mengerling ke arah batu di balik sebuah pohon rindang.

Ketika kerlingannya menemukan sepasang mata berwarna merah, mulutnya digerakkan seakan ia mengatakan 'Sekarang, Akatsuki?'. Akatsuki, si pemilik mata berwarna merah itu, memejamkan matanya sekilas, ekspresinya menunjukkan ia sedang berkonsentrasi. Sesaat kemudian, saat ia membuka matanya yang tadinya berwarna merah dengan tomoe berwarna hitam yang mengitari pupilnya, berubah menjadi warna biru. Ia baru saja me-nonaktifkan kekkai genkai-nya, Doujutsu Sharingan klan Uchiha. Akatsuki, anak itu pun langsung melirikkan matanya yang kini kembali ke warna normalnya ke arah rekannya, dan menggerakkan bibirnya. 'Ke kirimu, Misaki.'

Misaki pun langsung melompat ke arah kirinya, keluar dari balik tonggak sasaran itu, disusul oleh Akatsuki yang melompat dari batu itu dan mendarat di sisi kanan tonggak.

"Oke," bisik Akatsuki ,"aku sempat membaca pergerakan Daichi sesaat sebelum bersembunyi, dan ternyata, ia melakukan seperti apa yang kau prediksikan."

"Jadi, kita akan melakukan gerakan zig-zag dan bersilang di atas tumpukan kayu itu?" tanya Misaki. Akatsuki membalasnya dengan anggukan. Kedua anak laki-laki itupun langsung berlari zig-zag sambil mempersiapkan senjata dan jutsu mereka masing-masing. Misaki mengambil beberapa shuriken dari kantongnya, dan sebilah kunai. Akatsuki mulai mempersiapkan segel-segel di tangannya, siap membentuk tangannya menjadi segel Harimau atau Tiger seal, segel jutsu api, kapanpun diperlukan.

SHUUUT!

Seutas tali gelasan -tali dengan taburan pecahan kaca- mendadak berayun di hadapan dua shinobi muda itu, membuat mereka berhenti sejenak. Di ujung tali itu terdapat sebuah kunai yang berfungsi sebagai pemberat, namun kalau terkena anggota tubuh, hasilnya lumayan juga. Akatsuki terpaksa melompat mundur satu langkah karena kunai itu hampir saja melukai kakinya. Sebelum ia berhasil mengeluarkan kunai untuk memotong tali itu, Misaki dengan cepat langsung menyabetkan kunainya, memotong tali itu, membiarkannya jatuh ke tanah.

Dua langkah lagi dan mereka akan mencapai tumpukan kayu itu. Misaki menginjakkan kakinya ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, sementara Akatsuki mengarah ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, dan pada saat yang bersamaan, keduanya menjejakkan kaki mereka dari tanah, memberi mereka cukup ancang-ancang untuk mencapai puncak kayu-kayu itu dalam satu kali loncatan, dan keduanya langsung bertukar jalur. Keduanya kembali berlari sampai mencapai ke sebidang tanah yang luasnya sedang-sedang saja, namun dikelilingi pepohonan.

Inilah keunggulan lapangan-lapangan latihan di Konohagakure, selalu dikelilingi oleh pepohonan dan sedikit bebatuan, mungkin, sedikit mirip hutan. Dan justru dengan keadaan yang seperti hutan itu, sangat bagus untuk para shinobi dan kunoichi yang hendak berlatih menyerang secara diam-diam dari balik pepohonan, atau mempersiapkan senjata di belakang bayangan tanaman besar itu, atau bahkan bersiap dengan rencana bersama rekan satu timnya.

Dan di sinilah kedua shinobi muda itu melirikkan mata mereka, memindai keadaan sekitar dari serangan tiba-tiba Shiranui Daichi. Sepasang mata cokelat mengarah ke kiri dan kanan, dan sepasang mata biru dipejamkan, dan terbuka beberapa saat kemudian dengan Sharingan yang sudah aktif.

"Misaki! Kananmu!" seru Akatsuki.

Dengan gesit, shinobi berkulit kecokelatan itu melompat menghindar. Serumpun senbon yang sepertinya dilempar -bukan, bukan dilempar, lebih seperti.. umm.. ditembakkan- pada waktu yang bersamaan itu akhirnya tertancap di tanah.

Misaki kemudian langsung memincingkan matanya ke arah pepohonan itu, berusaha membidik sasaran yang tepat, apakah itu pusat dari perangkap Daichi, atau lebih baik, anak lelaki berambut cokelat muda pembuat perangkap itu sendiri. Saat ia mengarahkan kunainya ke utara, mencoba mendapatkan sudut yang pas untuk melemparnya, sebuah tendangan mendarat di bahunya dan mendorongnya jatuh. Awalnya, ia sempat berpikir Daichi-lah yang menendangnya, namun pikirannya mendadak berubah saat ia melihat kelebatan warna hitam yang berasal dari arah yang sama dari tendangan itu.

"Akatsuki! Apa maksud..."

Kata-kata itu terpotong ketika beberapa buah senbon, kali ini dengan cairan yang menetes-netes dari ujung jarum besi itu, menancap beberapa milimeter dari tangannya yang menahan tubuhnya. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan cairan -kemungkinan besar, racun- macam apa yang menetes dari senbon tersebut, namun ia sadar, bahwa ketika Akatsuki menendangnya, kunainya terlempar beberapa meter dari tangannya. Ia merangkak untuk mengambil senjatanya itu, lalu langsung berdiri setelah memegang pisau senjata khas ninja itu. Sekarang ia harus lebih awas memperhatikan sekitarnya, karena Akatsuki akan 'dibantu' oleh sharingannya, sementara ia? Oke, ia harus dua kali lebih waspada dibanding partnernya itu!

Serangan dari senbon-senbon Daichi terus berlangsung dari setiap arah. Daichi memang sangat menyukai area lingkaran, ia bisa memasang perangkap dan senjata dari segala arah dan mengunci targetnya di tengah. Beberapa kali Akatsuki tergores oleh senbon milik Daichi, lengan bajunya sudah dihiasi beberapa robekan sekarang. Misaki sendiri sudah mencoba menangkis senjata-senjata itu, terkadang berhasil membuat jarum-jarum itu berjatuhan setelah menabrak kunainya dan terkadang juga malah membuat tubuhnya tergores.

Frekuensi serangan tampaknya sudah mulai berkurang, dan sekarang lapangan itu sudah dipenuhi senbon-senbon yang menancap dan tergeletak di tanahnya. Kedua anak lelaki itu kembali bernafas terengah-engah, dan keringat mereka mulai membanjiri tubuh. Sembari mengusap wajahnya, Akatsuki melihat sekelebat bayangan dari sudut matanya. Ia menepuk bahu partnernya, dan mengarahkan dagunya ke arah ia dimana melihat bayangan itu. Misaki langsung mempersiapkan kunainya, bahkan tangannya memegang fuuma shuriken di punggungnya, bersiap untuk melemparkannya kalau diperlukan.

'Bayangan' itu pun keluar dari pepohonan, membawa benda berkilat di sela-sela jarinya. Ia berusaha bergerak sepelan mungkin tanpa suara, namun...

Krak..

"SEKARANG! Misaki!"

Seru Akatsuki, dan shinobi rekan satu timnya itu langsung melempar kunai, dan mengarahkan sebuah tendangan ke orang yang baru muncul itu. Tendangan itu membuatnya mundur di sebuah area kecil yang dikelilingi tiga perempatnya oleh senbon. Akatsuki baru saja membentuk segel jutsu terakhir di tangannya dan berseru

"Katon: Shiroihi no Jutsu (2)!"

Ia pun langsung meniupkan api berwarna kuning pucat dari mulutnya, mengarahkan jalaran lidah apinya ke senbon-senbon itu, memerangkap orang itu di tengah api yang membakar.

Misaki menghadangnya dari belakang. Namun, seakan menyadari ada orang yang berada di belakangnya, ia meninju Misaki, tepat di dagunya, lalu melompatinya ketika shinobi muda itu terjatuh. Ia berganti menyerang shinobi berambut hitam yang tadi mengeluarkan api ke arahnya. Ia mengarahkan sebuah tendangan yang dielakkan oleh shinobi itu. Setelah tendangannya gagal mengenai lawannya, ia menggantinya dengan menyabetkan tangannya yang diselipkan senbon di jemarinya. Tiga kali ia menyabet, dan hanya satu kali kena, itu juga hanya mengenai lengan shinobi lawannya itu.

Saat ia ingin mengarahkan senbon itu ke wajah lawannya, seseorang melempar sebilah kunai dari belakangnya, menjatuhkan senbon itu, dan hampir juga mengenai wajah pemuda di hadapannya itu, kalau saja ia tidak menghindar dan membiarkan kunai itu menancap di pohon. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun langsung mengambil kunai dari pohon di belakangnya itu, dan hendak melakukan serangan balik, ketika suara seorang wanita menghentikan mereka bertiga

"Akatsuki! Daichi! Misaki! Yamero!"

Perintah wanita berambut cokelat tua panjang dan bermata lavender muda itu.

"Hanabi-sensei," ujar tiga pemuda itu, membungkukkan tubuh sedikit.

"Lumayan bagus spar tadi! Namun, kalian harus mengeluarkan kemampuan penuh dan bertindak lebih cepat lagi kalau menyerang di pertarungan sungguhan, mengerti?" sarannya kepada tiga anak lelaki itu. Daichi tersenyum, Misaki mengucapkan "Ya" pelan, dan Akatsuki mengangguk.

"Oke, baiklah, kita bereskan dahulu senbon yang berserakan di sini, lalu Daichi, sembuhkan luka-luka rekanmu dengan ninjutsu medismu," tambahnya "sehabis ini kita pergi ke kantor Hokage, akan ada misi yang diberikan untuk kita tiga hari lagi."

Keempat orang itu pun saat itu juga mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang sensei.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siang itu matahari mulai meninggi, kendati demikian, di ruangan Hokage panas hari itu tidak terlalu menyengat. Di kantor pemimpin desa Konoha itu terdapat 11 orang shinobi termasuk ANBU penjaga Hokage yang sedang bertugas. Sembilan orang yang lainnya adalah, seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang mengenakan jubah, Rokudaime Naruto-sama sendiri. Dua orang jounin sensei, Hyuuga Hanabi dan Sarutobi Konohamaru. Enam orang chuunin remaja, Shiranui Daichi, Umino Misaki, dan Uchiha Akatsuki dari Team 17, lalu dari Team 15, saudari kembar Akatsuki, Uchiha Akazuki, beserta Hatake Hikari dan Sarutobi Akira.

Kedelapan orang yang terakhir sibuk membaca scroll yang tertera di meja kerja lebar itu, mengingat-ingat misi apa yang hendak mereka lakukan, mengingat pada misi ini mereka tidak dikirimkan bersama-sama dalam team berisi 8 orang, melainkan dipecah menjadi team-team kecil yang hanya berisi 2 orang.

Naruto berdeham sedikit, mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Hokage ke enam itu kemudian mengeluarkan 8 scroll yang lebih kecil dari laci mejanya dan sebuah pena.

"Misi pertama," ucapnya, mempertemukan mata birunya dengan tatapan siap sepasang mata lavender dan mata hitam "Misi A-Rank untuk kalian berdua, Hyuuga Hanabi dan Sarutobi Konohamaru. Misi ini akan memerlukan penyamaran. Keterangan selanjutnya akan kalian peroleh di dalam scroll ini."

Ia menjelaskan sambil menuliskan nama Hanabi dan Konohamaru di masing-masing scroll tersebut.

"Misi kedua, untuk kalian, Sarutobi Akira dan Shiranui Daichi," tatapannya kini ia arahkan ke pasangan mata hitam dan cokelat "B-Rank, tidak memerlukan penyamaran. Lebih ke misi _battle._"

Setelah menulisi scroll tersebut dengan nama Daichi dan Akira, ia memberikan dua remaja laki-laki itu scroll mereka masing-masing.

"Misi ketiga," kini mata sang Hokage ganti bertatapan dengan mata cokelat tua dan mata cokelat keunguan "Misi B-Rank untuk Hatake Hikari dan Umino Misaki. Penyamaran mungkin diperlukan, mungkin tidak."

Ia pun menyerahkan scroll yang baru ditulisinya dengan nama shinobi dan kunoichi muda tersebut.

"Misi keempat adalah misi B-Rank," ujarnya, kini memandang ke arah dua pasang mata biru identik ,"untuk kalian, Uchiha Akatsuki dan Akazuki. Kemungkinan besar tidak memerlukan penyamaran."

Dua scroll terakhir pun akhirnya diserahkan kepada sepasang anak kembar Uchiha itu.

"Kalian berdelapan dipecah menjadi 4 tim yang melaksanakan 4 misi berbeda, namun, misi tersebut kurang lebih saling berkaitan, oleh karena itu, kalian akan tetap diberangkatkan sebagai satu tim. Nanti, di perbatasan Hi no Kuni, barulah kalian akan berpencar."

"Baiklah," kata Naruto, kembali bersandar di kursinya ,"Kalian berenam diijinkan untuk pergi, aku butuh bicara dengan Konohamaru dan Hanabi sebentar."

Keenam ninja muda itu segera pamit untuk meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkan para ninja yang lebih dewasa itu untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pembicaraan di luar kantor itu akhirnya dimulai oleh seorang shinobi remaja berambut cokelat tua berkucir

"Oke, Daichi, kau menggunakan senbon sekarang? Memang sejak kapan kau berlatih menggunakan senjata itu?" tanya Misaki, menutup scroll yang dibacanya.

"Oh, mengenai itu?" jawab Daichi ,"Sebenarnya aku sudah berlatih menggunakan senbon sejak Ujian Chuunin dimulai, bersama ayah atau ibuku. Lagipula, membawa dan menggunakan senbon lebih praktis dibandingkan dengan menggunakan tali temali, biarpun begitu, kalau aku menggunakan racun di senbonku dan tidak hati-hati, bisa bahaya juga sih."

Misaki mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sementara shinobi pembuat perangkap itu mengutak-atik tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan hijau seperti _jelly_. Sepertinya cairan di botol kecil itu cukup menarik bagi teman-temannya, melihat mereka semua menolehkan kepala untuk melihatnya, yah, Akatsuki melirik sih. Dengan cengiran khasnya, anak lelaki itu langsung memutar tutup botol itu sampai terbuka.

Aroma serupa telur busuk dan lumpur limbah seketika menyengat penciuman siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Daichi sendiri? Ohoho.. tentu saja ia sudah menahan nafas dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutup hidungnya seketika setelah tutup itu terangkat dari leher botol. Sementara beberapa orang di sekitar mereka sibuk mengeluhkan bau apa yang baru saja mencapai hidungnya itu, bahkan Hikari pun menekapkan maskernya lebih erat ke wajahnya, sampai mungkin ia tidak dapat bernafas. Setelah puas melihat ekspresi mual bercampur heran dan terkejut dari teman-temannya, shinobi berambut cokelat terang itu langsung menutup botol kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau keluarkan tadi itu?" tanya Akatsuki kesal seketika setelah bau itu hilang, terbatuk sedikit.

"Salah satu contoh racun yang gagal, ekstrak dari semacam bunga bangkai kalau aku tidak salah..," jelasnya, masih menampakkan cengirannya.

"Bukannya cairan seperti itu akan lebih mudah dilacak keberadaannya?" tanya shinobi klan Uchiha itu lagi.

"Memang, tapi kalau kucampur dengan racun ini," ia mengangkat sebuah botol kecil lain, kali ini berisi cairan berwarna ungu cerah ,"Efek dari bau itu akan membuat pemakainya mengalami sakit kepala."

"Tunggu..." potong Misaki "Dan kalau Akatsuki menggunakan sharingannya untuk memerangkap orang itu dalam sebuah genjutsu..."

"Tepat sekali!" cengiran Daichi bertambah lebar, sementara Akira tampaknya mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka, meninggalkan Akai dan Hikari beberapa langkah di belakang. Kedua kunoichi itu sibuk dengan scroll misi Hikari, yang awalnya dibuka untuk mengipas bau aneh tadi jauh-jauh dari indera penciuman mereka, dan akhirnya malah membuat mereka membacanya dengan penasaran saat bau tersebut hilang.

Maklum saja, meskipun mereka shinobi dan kunoichi, saat itu, dunia ninja sedang memasuki fase "aman" sehingga mereka tidak sering dikirim dalam sebuah misi. Dan misi B-Rank itu, pastinya akan membuat mereka amat tertarik kan?

"YEAAHH!" seru seorang anak perempuan, secara mendadak, sambil melompat tinggi-tinggi, seakan gravitasi langit musim panaslah yang menarik tubuhnya, bukannya gravitasi bumi. Keempat anak lelaki yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depan itu pun langsung menatap gadis berambut putih keperakan itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Akhirnya ada satu misi yang kudapatkan juga!" sahut seorang gadis berambut hitam, menanggapi keceriannya temannya itu.

"Maksudku, kita dapatkan," tambahnya buru-buru, mengoreksi ucapannya sendiri.

"Lalu, maksudmu _tepatnya_ apa Akai?" tanya kakak kembarnya.

"Ayolah, aniki, selama ini rutinitas kita hanya berkisar latihan, latihan, sparring, dan latihan lagi. Kita ini ninja kan? Mana misi-misi yang seharusnya kita dapatkan?" jelasnya seraya ber-toast dengan Hikari.

Daichi dan Akira mengangguk mendengar celotehan anak perempuan itu

Misaki pun akhirnya menanggapi pembicaraan itu.

"Yah.. kurasa misi ini akan lumayan seru juga," ucap shinobi berambut cokelat tua itu sambil mengangkat bahu. Tepat setelah itu, ia mendengar suara perut seseorang yang berkeriuk lumayan keras. Namun, saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lima teman seangkatannya itu, kelima-limanya mengangkat bahu, namun dengan ekspresi lapar cukup tersirat di wajah mereka.

Tepat seperti perkiraannya, mereka berlima menunggunya untuk membuka suara lagi

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau makan di warung ramen Ichiraku?" tanyanya yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan bersemangat lima remaja itu, dan mereka berenam pun langsung berjalan sembari mengobrol seperti layaknya anak-anak biasa seusia mereka.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kantor Hokage

"Jadi.. tim pertama akan dikirim ke sini, tim kedua ke sini, dan tim ketiga ke sini," jelas Naruto, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat di petanya, peta yang sudah dillingkari dan dicorat-coret tinta berwarna warni sebagai penanda. Konohamaru dan Hanabi mengangguk-angguk mengerti, Hanabi sesekali menambahakan sebuah catatan ke dalam scrollnya.

"Aku tidak mau ada kegagalan, apalagi sampai ada personil yang hilang dari misi ini, mengerti?" tanyanya kepada dua jonin itu.

"Ya, Naruto-niichan," jawab mereka.

"Maksudku, Naruto-sama," koreksi Hanabi.

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, Hanabi-chan," kata Naruto, sikap ramahnya itu akan selalu ada dalam dirinya ,"Ah.."

"Naruto-niichan, kenapa?" tanya Konohamaru, namun ketika ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Naruto sudah mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan gerakannya, dan membuat laki-laki klan Sarutobi itu duduk kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sebuah sakit kepala kecil, " ujarnya "Jadi ingat ya, Konohamaru, Hanabi, pada hari misi itu dijalankan, aku harus melihat kalian semua sudah berangkat pukul 6 pagi dari gerbang Konoha!" serunya bersemangat.

Konohamaru mengangguk, lalu ia dan Hanabi bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka, dan pamit dari kantor Hokage itu.

"Ah! Hanabi-chan!" ujar Konohamaru, membuat wanita muda klan Hyuuga itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Anoo... kau mau makan siang denganku hari ini tidak?" tanyanya. Hanabi tersenyum kecil, melihat wajah Konohamaru yang sedikit tersipu itu. Ya ampun, ternyata si Jonin Konoha pengguna jutsu mesum itu masih bisa tersipu malu saat berbicara dengan wanita ya?

"Boleh saja, Konohamaru-kun, tapi seingatku kau punya janji dengan Udon-kun bukan siang ini. Membantunya melatih Team 20 dalam urusan battle. Kau tahu ia lemah di bidang itu kan? Oh.. sekalian untuk menguji strategi barunya, kudengar dari Moegi-chan kemarin ia sudah membuat strategi baru lagi dengan bantuan Shikamaru-senpai," jelas Hanabi.

"Ah, te.. tentu saja, Hanabi-chan! Aku baru ingat, terima kasih ya!" dan Konohamaru pun seketika melesat meninggalkan Hanabi, menepuk jidatnya sendiri langsung setelah ia berbalik. Sial, pikirnya, Kenapa pada saat bagus seperti ini aku gagal lagi mengajaknya kencan? Ah! Bagaimana kalau semua itu aku balas saat misi nanti... Fufufu.. Hanabi-chan.. kau pasti akan terkejut dengan penyamaran kita di misi nanti!

Ia pun langsung memikirkan skenario itu selagi berlari ke markas Jounin Konohagakure.

**A.N.**

**Buat chapter ini : Deskrip mode on!**

**(1) Anggap aja ada ya ruangan seperti itu, OK?**

**(2) Shiroihi no Jutsu : Jutsu yang awalnya dikembangkan oleh Uchiha Itachi sebelum meninggalkan Konoha, lalu disempurnakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke, kemudian ditulis di buku Jutsu Api milik klan Uchiha. Sering digunakan oleh Uchiha Akatsuki. Api yang dikeluarkan memang tidak sebesar/sedahsyat Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Housenka no Jutsu, dll. Api yang dikeluarkan justru sedikit, namun lebih mudah untuk diarahkan dalam penyerangan, sangat panas sehingga sedikit sulit dipadamkan, warnanya mendekati warna putih* (yang digunakan Akatsuki berwarna kuning pucat, belum putih seperti yang digunakan Sasuke). Memakan jumlah chakra yang cukup besar dan kontrol chakra yang bagus untuk mencapai api putih Shiroihi. Kelemahan Akatsuki dalam menggunakan api ini adalah kontrol chakranya, sehingga apinya masih berwarna kuning pucat. -ngarang!- **

*** Semakin panas api, warnanya semakin terang, mulai dari : Merah tua -- Merah terang -- Orange -- Kuning tua -- Kuning pucat -- Putih**

**Serius deh! Nulis cerita ini membuat gue nyaris jungkirbalikdigrup1 -?!- Oke tadi itu gaje berlebih... Tapi, thanks to all the reviewer, you make this story worth to write...**

**Oya, kalo ada yang mau nanya, kenapa Akatsuki punya sharingan tapi Akai nggak, hipotesis saya adalah : Sharingan itu gen yang nempel di kromosom gonosom, lebih tepatnya kromosom Y (gonosom/kromosom gender buat cewek itu XX, buat cowok itu XY). Jadi, yang dapetin sharingan itu anak laki-laki yang ayahnya juga dari klan Uchiha. Kenapa begitu? Hipotesis kedua saya adalah begini : Uchiha itu klan yang amat sangat menjaga kemurnian Sharingan kan? Makanya Sharingan itu cuma diturunkan ke anak laki-laki, karena pertama, anak laki-laki itu yang nerusin nama klan, jadi yang mewarisi Sharingan itu pasti-pasti seorang Uchiha dan lagi, anak laki-laki itu lebih diutamakan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan sebagai shinobi, dan lagi, kalo diperhatikan klan Uchiha itu klan yang menganut faham patriarki. BEGITUUU! -najisguekebanyakanbelajarbiologisosiologi!- haha, IPC dong gue?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Mission Start!

**Chapter 3 -Mission START!-**

**Disclaimer : Natsuzora Gravity a Naruto second generation-fic, inspired by the song Natsuzora Grafitti **

**Chapter Summary : Misi kita dimulai. 1 Misi A-Rank untuk kedua sensei kami, dan 3 Misi B-Rank untuk kami sendiri. Bersiaplah... Warning inside. Second Generation fic.**

**Fic Summary : Langit musim panas kali ini berbeda kan, Aniki. Ini adalah musim panas kita yang ke 14, kata orang lain sih, bukan sesuatu yang spesial, tetapi firasatku mengatakan lain. A Post-Shippuden, Second Generation fic.**

**By PinkBlue Moonlight assisted by 194 and Yuukari. **

**Warning : Lots of OC... bakal ada OOC-ness kayaknya.. gomen.. (digaplek panci).. dan ada genderbending juga deh.. (disambitin pake panci) **

**ADDITIONAL INFO : Seiyuu-nya Daichi Shiranui itu..... Souichiro Hoshi (seiyuu-nya Sano di Law of Ueki) **

We are FIGHTING DREAMERS!  
Takami wo mezashite  
FIGHTING DREAMERS!  
Narifuri kamawazu  
FIGHTING DREAMER!  
Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli oli oli oh  
Just go my way!

Go (Fighting Dreamers) by FLOW

Chapter 3 – Mission START!

_Pukul 5.00 pagi, Mansion klan Uchiha_

Akai segera bangkit, duduk sambil mengulet sebentar di tempat tidur, lalu menguap. Seorang ninja harus tepat waktu, ucapnya dalam hati, mencoba mengusir rasa malas dan mengantuk yang masih singgah di otaknya itu. Perlahan ia melangkah ke arah pojok kamarnya, mengambil tas ransel yang sudah disiapkannya kemarin malam. Ia membuka lacinya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan Konohagakure.

"Buku apa itu?" ujar Akatsuki -sejak kapan ia berada di sana?!- penasaran dengan buku bersampul cokelat tua itu.

"Teknik-teknik Kibaku Nendo, kalau-kalau saja aku perlu berlajar jurus baru pada misi nanti," jelasnya, jari-jari tangannya kini membuka retsleting tasnya, dan memasukkan buku itu ke dalam kantong sisi ranselnya.

"Baiklah, kalau ada yang diperlukan, aku akan bersiap-siap di kamarku," kata Akatsuki, dan dibalas oleh anggukan adiknya.

_Pukul 5.00 pagi, Rumah keluarga Hatake_

"Hikari," ucap seorang wanita dengan lembut ",kau sudah sarapan?"

"Haha-ue, sebentar," balas Hikari dari kamarnya. Ia masih mencoba melipat beberapa baju yang dipilihnya, kalau-kalau ia dan Misaki harus menyamar dalam misinya. Sebuah kaus turtleneck berwarna putih -broken white tepatnya, syal berwarna cokelat, dan juga rok berwarna senada dengan syalnya. Setelah menjejalkan beberapa setel pakaian itu dan sebuah kotak peralatan medis sederhana, ia menutup ransel itu, mengingat-ingat peralatan apa yang harus dibawanya lagi. Ah! Hampir saja ia lupa! Icha-Icha spesial Edition-nya.. yang baru ia baca sepertiganya, sayang sekali kalau harus dilewatkan begitu saja!

"Hikari-chan," panggil wanita itu lagi.

"Ya.. ya.. Haha-ue.. sebentar..." sahut Hikari, mengancingkan tasnya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar berinterior krem-ungu itu. Hmm... ia rasa sedikit sarapan sebelum berangkat lumayan juga..

_Pukul 5.00 pagi, Rumah klan Sarutobi_

"Akira..." panggil Kurenai mendadak, membuat putra tunggalnya itu menolehkan kepala memandang ibunya.

"Hati-hati ya"

"Tentu saja Kaa-san, aku pasti berhati-hati," jawab Akira dengan nada meyakinkan, sebelum menenggak habis minumannya di meja makan.

"Oh ya, Kaa-san.. Konohamaru-niisan, maksudku, Konohamaru-sensei dimana?" tanya Akira, menyadari bahwa kakak sepupunya itu tidak berada di dapur bersama mereka, seperti pada pagi hari biasanya.

"Konohamaru-kun sudah berangkat tadi, Akira, mungkin dia ke markas Jonin dahulu,"

Kurenai tersenyum melihat anak lelakinya itu, yang sedang sibuk dengan senjata-senjata yang akan ia bawa ke misinya nanti. Kau lihat itu, Asuma, ucap Kurenai dalam hati, Akira kita sudah menjadi seorang shinobi. Terakhir, Chuunin berambut hitam berombak itu memasukkan scroll perintah misi itu ke dalam saku vest hijaunya.

"Aku akan menjemput Hikari dulu, Kaa-san, dia sering terlambat. Dan, oh ya, a..aku akan menjemput Akai juga," tambah Akira, dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar -gugup mungkin- sebelum melangkah ke luar dari rumah itu.

Kurenai mengangguk, lalu kembali menghirup tehnya. Hmm, mungkin hari ini ia juga harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke markas kunoichi sepertinya.

_Pukul 5.00 pagi, Rumah keluarga Shiranui_

"Yakin kau sudah benar-benar membawa semuanya, Daichi?" tanya Shizune, mungkin untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak tadi malam. Daichi pun, kembali membenturkan wajahnya ke ransel empuk di depannya dan bergumam

"Sudah, Kaa-san"

Shizune kembali membiarkan iris hitamnya menelusuri daftar peralatan yang dibuat Daichi, ketika seorang pria yang juga berambut cokelat muda memasuki kamar itu.

"Sudahlah, Shizune, tenang saja, Daichi sudah berumur 15 tahun, dan seingatku dia sudah menjadi chuunin kan? Dia bisa menyiapkan ini semua sendiri," jelas Genma, yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan Daichi, yang menatap ayahnya dari balik punggung ibunya.

"Kurasa kau benar, Genma. Tetap saja tetapi, ia anakku kan, dan kau tahu aku hanya ingin dia berhasil dan selamat dalam misinya."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu itu."

Daichi berusaha menahan tawanya. Rupanya menjadi asisten seorang Godaime-sama selama bertahun-tahun sepertinya malah membuat sifat cerewet ibunya semakin menjadi-jadi ya? Ia bersyukur bahwa ketelitian ibunya itu menurun ke sikapnya, setidaknya, ia jarang sekali kekurangan peralatan selama misi. Dan sebenarnya, lumayan juga mempunyai ibu yang selalu siap mengecek ulang peralatannya setiap saat, tanpa diminta, meski kadang menjengkelkan juga.

Daichi menyambar dua botol racun yang tergeletak di meja kamarnya dan memasukkan dua botol kecil yang masih tertutup rapat itu ke kantong senbon yang tergantung di pinggangnya.

_Pukul 5.00 pagi, Rumah keluarga Umino_

Misaki kembali menimbang-nimbang, apakah sebaiknya ia membawa fuuma shuriken yang cukup besar itu, senjata andalannya. Tertulis di scroll-nya, bahwa tugasnya dan Hikari adalah mencari tempat pertemuan rutin sebuah organisasi rahasia, dan menyadap sedikit informasi dari percakapan mereka. Misi ini membutuhkan sedikit analisis, juga penyamaran, namun, sepertinya tidak akan ada pertarungan yang terlalu hebat.

Akhirnya, ia meletakkan senjata berukuran cukup besar itu kembali, dan sebagai gantinya, memilih beberapa bom asap, serta shuriken dengan bermacam-macam ukuran. Semoga senjata-senjata itu akan membantunya di misi nanti. Setelah mengambil senjatanya, anak lelaki berkucir tinggi itu melangkah menuju dapur rumahnya, disambut bau ramen seperti biasanya.

"Misaki-kun... ini bekalmu," sambut Ichiraku -kini Umino- Ayame kepada putranya itu, menyerahkan dua buah kotak makanan ,"Ahaha... Haha-ue hanya bisa membuatkan ini untukmu, ya."

Di sisi lain meja makan, Iruka sudah menyibukkan diri dengan berkas-berkas siswa Akademi. Maklum, sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan.

Misaki melihat kotak bentou yang sekarang ia pegang itu. Sepertinya makan siang nanti, kotak ini pasti diserbu oleh yang lainnya, pikir Chuunin berambut cokelat tua itu. Aroma ramen yang harum sekali lagi menyapa indera penciumannya pagi itu. Tentu saja, pikirnya, saat makan siang nanti semua isi kotak ini pasti akan ludes dalam sekejap.

_Pukul 5.00 pagi, Mansion klan Hyuuga_

Hanabi memperhatikan kembali setelan yukata manis berwarna biru-keunguan itu. Oh, kalau saja ini bukan karena misi A-Rank..., keluhnya dalam hati. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia memasukkan yukata itu ke kantong yang sudah disiapkannya di sebelah ranselnya. Ia mendengar sedikit ketukan di jendelanya. Satu ketukan lagi...

Dua ketukan...

Tiga ketukan...

Oke tampaknya, ada orang iseng yang menimpuki jendela kamarnya dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil. Ketika mata lavender Hanabi melirik ke jendela itu, ia anya menemukan sosok berambut jabrik dengan vest jonin serta syal yang terlilit di lehernya. Mulutnya digerakkan seperti mengucap kalimat "Kau-siap-berangkat-sekarang-Hanabi-chan". Hanabi menggeleng sedikit, namun lalu menghela nafas dan sekali lagi berujar dalam hati.

Kalau saja bukan karena misi A-Rank...

* * *

Matahari yang kini sudah sekepala menunjukkan waktu siang hari. Sinarnya mencapai setiap objek yang berada di belahan bumi yang tengah ia sinari.

Termasuk, ke kepala-kepala delapan orang shinobi Konohagakure ini. Saat ini mereka berlari dengan formasi V -berlompatan di dahan-dahan pohon , layaknya burung yang bermigrasi. Di bagian paling depan, Sarutobi Konohamaru, memimpin mereka berdelapan, di sebelah kanannya Hyuuga Hanabi, dan diikuti oleh anggota dari Team 15 dan Team 17. Mereka mulai memasuki daerah perbatasan Hi no Kuni. Tapi... Hei.. tunggu!

Apa yang dilakukan oleh 2 pasang shinobi dan kunoichi itu. Tampaknya, mereka melepas hiteae-ate Konoha mereka. Setelah ikatan tanda identitas itu terlepas, mereka berempat memasukkan logam mengkilat itu ke dalam tas ransel yang mereka bawa. Shinobi dan kunoichi tidak akan melepaskan hiteae-ate mereka saat misi, kecuali, misi tersebut membutuhkan penyamaran.

Benar saja, setelah melompati dua atau tiga batang pohon, tim berisi 8 orang itu meloncat turun. Di dekat sana ternyata ada sebuah gubuk kecil yang sudah tidak ditinggali, yang segera dituju oleh tiga kunoichi dari tim itu.

"Baiklah, kalian silahkan mengganti pakaian kalian dengan penyamaran serta mempersiapkan senjata, dan setelah ini, kita makan siang disini," seru Konohamaru, tepat sebelum Akai mengunci pintu kayu gubuk itu.

Hanabi menghela nafas sambil mengeluarkan yukata biru muda yang sedari tadi terlipat rapi di dalam tasnya. Hikari mulai mengenakan pakaian penyamarannya, syal kremnya menggantikan posisi masker serta hiteae-ate-nya. Akai sendiri menyibukkan tangannya dengan membuat beberapa peledak untuk senjata selama di perjalanan sambil menjaga pintu.

"Hikari.." panggil Akai.

"Ya," jawab kunoichi berambut perak itu.

"Kau akan menggunakan syal seperti itu terus selama misi?" tanya Akai.

"Ya begitulah. Aku tinggal mengatakan aku sedang sakit atau apa.." jawab Hikari.

"Memangnya apa spesialnya wajahmu sih? Sampai kau tutupi melulu," komentar Akai. Hikari hanya mengangkat bahu, sambil menendang lepas kedua sepatunya.

"Hikari, Akai.. kalian bisa membantuku mengikat obi (1) yukata ini?" tanya Hanabi, tangannya menggapai ke bagian belakang yukatanya.

"Hai, sensei!" ucap Akai, berjalan ke arah sensei Team 17 itu. Dalam sekejap, jari-jarinya mulai menyentuh kain berwarna biru tua itu, mencoba mengikat sebuah simpul yang cukup kuat.

"Sini, kubantu.." ujar Hikari ,"Memangnya Akai bisa mengikat simpul obi?"

Akai menjulurkan lidahnya sembari tetap berusaha mengikat yukata manis itu.

"Enak saja, memangnya karena aku bersikap tomboy aku tidak tahu hal-hal yang seharusnya bisa dilakukan wanita," bantah Akai. Hikari tersenyum dibalik syalnya, tangannya mengikuti tangan Akai mencoba mengikat obi yukata Hanabi-sensei.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak, Kai?" tanya Hikari lagi.

"Memasak tidak ada hubungannya dengan memakai yukata," jawab Akai, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengatakan secara langsung "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa memasak sama sekali!". Hanabi menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang, melihat bagaimana kedua chuunin kunoichi itu berusaha mengikat yukatanya.

"Umm.. Hikari, tanganmu sepertinya terikat tuh," kata Hanabi, melirikkan mata lavendernya ke bagian pinggang pakaiannya. Hikari seketika melirik terkejut dan memandang jarinya-jarinya yang kini dilintasi oleh pita kain biru tua itu, dan langsung memandang Akai dengan tatapan "Kau-sengaja-tidak-sih-?". Akai membalas dengan menggerakkan bibirnya seperti mengatakan "Coba-lepas-saja-sana-!". Hikari pun mencoba untuk meloloskan jari-jarinya dari ikatan pita itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya yukata Hanabi terpasang dengan rapi. Hikari kembali ke backpacknya, menyelipkan beberapa buah shuriken berukuran kecil ke saku kiri roknya, dan sebuah kunai standar ke saku kanan roknya. Hanabi juga mulai memasukkan beberapa senjata ke balik obinya.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Jounin klan Hyuuga itu. Akai membuka kunci pintu kayu itu, dan mendorongnya pelan. Kedua chuunin itu keluar terlebih dahulu, dan disusul oleh sensei mereka.

"Sensei..?" kata Daichi, sebuah cengiran seketika terpasang di wajahnya. Konohamaru yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu-nunggu untuk menyambut Hanabi, terdiam sesaat memandangi wanita muda dari klan Hyuuga yang kini terlihat semakin manis dengan yukatanya.

"Hanabi-sensei.. kenapa.... sensei rapi sekali?" tanya Misaki, bingung sendiri mencari padanan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan gurunya.

"Aku menyamar menjadi istri Konohamaru," pipi Hanabi semakin lama semakin merah, sementara Konohamaru -yang sudah kembali ke bumi- dengan tenangnya malah melingkarkan lengannya di bahu wanita cantik itu. Senyum bangga, sekaligus iseng khasnya, mulai terkembang di bibirnya, antara ia tidak menyadari keadaan Hanabi yang sudah bimbang antara ingin men-Jyuuken dirinya saat itu juga atau pingsan saja saat itu agar ia tidak perlu melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang... ukh.. memalukan, atau mungkin juga, membuat Hanabi malu setengah mati itulah tujuan asli Konohamaru meminta Hanabi menyamar sebagai istrinya.

"Ah.. Hikari, sayang sekali, padahal kukira aku bisa melihat wajahmu hari ini," komentar Daichi, ketika melihat penyamaran Hikari "Ngomong-ngomong.. kau menyamar menjadi siapa? Tidak mungkin menjadi istri Misaki kan?"

BLUSH!

"Te..tentu saja tidak.. Hi..Hikari akan menyamar menjadi adikku kok!" bantah Misaki terbata-bata dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Ah.. iya.. aku kan menyamar menjadi adik Misaki. Iya kan, Aniki?" sahut Hikari, menatap Misaki. Misaki mengangguk, masih dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Tentu saja..err.. imouto-chan.." jawab Misaki malu-malu.

"Hei! Kalian semua! Makan siang sini... Sekalian kita mendiskusikan misi sebentar," panggil Konohamaru, mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari tasnya, di sebelahnya Hanabi yang masih menundukkan kepala sudah mulai mengunyah bentounya tanpa suara. Bukannya tidak sopan, Hanabi tidak kuat menahan malu akan penyamarannya!

"Itadakimasu!" seru 8 orang ninja Konoha itu, sebelum membuka dan menyantap isi bekal mereka.

Hikari segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hanabi, dan juga makan sambil menundukkan kepala, syalnya diturunkan seperlunya. Akai langsung makan dengan lahap di sebelahnya, mencoba melirik ke arah Hikari sesekali, namun pandangannya tidak berhasil menangkap wajah si Hatake muda. Akira menyantap bentounya seraya berdiskusi taktik dengan Daichi. Misaki tampaknya sibuk dengan bentounya, juga sesekali melirik ke arah Hikari, namun sepertinya ia tidak lebih beruntung daripada Akai. Akatsuki menutup lingkaran mereka berdelapan dengan duduk di samping Konohamaru, juga makan dengan lahap, meskipun gerakannya lebih santai dibandingkan dengan adiknya.

Seusai makan siang, Konohamaru berdeham, namun tindakannya terhenti oleh gerakan Misaki yang mengambil sebuah kotak lagi dari tasnya.

"Kotak apa itu, Misaki?" tanya Konohamaru, yang mencium bau nikmat nan mengundang selera dari kotak itu.

"Ah, ano, Konohamaru-sensei, Haha-ue tadi pagi membuatkan ini. Katanya untuk dibagi dengan semuanya saat misi," ungkap Misaki, membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi yakisoba (2) dan okonomiyaki (3) dengan saus dan mayonnaise buatan Ayame. Tentu saja, masakan khas Ayame tetaplah ramen, namun, tidak mungkin kan kalau Misaki harus membawa ramen yang berkuah saat misi?

"Mmm.. tadinya aku hendak menanyakan mengenai penyamaran dan taktik kepada kalian, namun.. kurasa kita makan dahulu tidak ada salahnya kan?" ajak Konohamaru, sumpitnya sudah dipegang lagi dan siap menyantap yakisoba yang nikmat itu. BATS! Syal Konohamaru langsung ditarik oleh Hanabi, sukses membuat jounin itu tercekik.

"Kurasa kita bisa makan sembari mendiskusikan taktik, Konohamaru-sensei," kata Hanabi.

"Baiklah.. baiklah..," tanggap Konohamaru "Dimulai dari kalian, Hikari dan Misaki?"

Hikari mengangguk dan menelan okonomiyaki yang tengah dikunyahnya ,"Nama samaran kami adalah Yamada Yuukari dan Yamada Yuuya. Kami berdua kakak beradik, tujuan kami datang adalah untuk mengunjungi Paman dan Bibi kami. Alasan Yuukari menggunakan syal di wajahnya adalah karena Yuukari sedang sakit. Kami akan menginap di sebuah penginapan, yang dicurigai bersebelahan dengan penginapan target kami."

Misaki menambahkan keterangan dari Hikari ,"Kami tidak menginap di penginapan target kami, karena penginapan tersebut dikenal sebagai penginapan yang.. yah kalian tahu lah," jelasnya sambil membentuk tanda kutip di udara ,"Tidak mungkin kan Yuuya dan Yuukari yang baik-baik dan hendak mengunjungi paman bibinya menginap di penginapan seperti itu."

"Daichi dan Akira, kalian bagaimana?" tanya Hanabi.

Daichi meletakkan sumpitnya yang sudah menjepit sesuap yakisoba itu dan membuka mulutnya ,"Misi penyerangan. Oh ya, diutamakan selanjutnya menahan dan memingsankan target di satu tempat, untuk selanjutnya diurus oleh ANBU Konoha."

"Oke, bagaimana dengan senjata kalian?" Hanabi kembali bertanya.

Daichi mengangkat dua buah botol racun dan beberapa senbon dari kantong senbonnya, memamerkannya sekaligus menampakkan cengiran-anjing-Pochi-nya.

"Akai, Akatsuki, kalau kalian?" tanya Hanabi kepada si kembari, menjitak pelan Konohamaru yang sibuk mengunyah yakisoba sampai-sampai lupa ia sedang menanyai murid-muridnya.

"Kami akan menginap di rumah seorang warga untuk beberapa hari, sambil menyusun rencana untuk mengambil blueprint berdasarkan denah yang kami dapatkan. Kemudian.. kami akan menginap di rumah seorang mantan shinobi atau kunoichi, karena katanya desa tersebut dulunya sebuah desa shinobi kecil. Katanya sih orang yang akan kita tumpangi rumahnya itu sudah dikabari lebih dulu," jelas Akai.

Akatsuki mengangguk menyetujui adiknya, sambil membenarkan posisi hiteae-atenya.

"_Aah! Oishii desu ne! Gochisousamadeshita! _(4)" seru Konohamaru, langsung diberi delikan kontan dari Hanabi, Akatsuki, dan Akira "Ah.. ha..ha.. Gomen na.. tadi aku lupa menanyakan kalian, habis, mau apa lagi, yakisoba dan okonomiyaki Ayame-san memang enak. Eh, Hanabi-chan, kita punya waktu berapa lama lagi untuk beristirahat?"

"Dua puluh menit," jawab Hanabi kaku.

"Eh.. uh.. baiklah, kita bisa beristirahat 20 menit lagi," perintah Konohamaru kepada timnya, meskipun tampaknya keenam remaja itu sudah tahu harus melakukan apa. Lihat saja Akira yang sudah tertidur damai di bawah pohon rindang itu. Konohamaru menepuk jidatnya sekali lagi. Oke, rencana menyamarkan dirinya dan Hanabi sebagai suami istri (sebagai Maeda Tadashi dan Maeda Hitomi) terancam gagal! Tapi, ayolah... Asuma-jisannya saja tidak menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan Kurenai-basan... Dan lihat hasilnya! Seorang pemuda yang kini menjadi muridnya. Konohamaru menyelipkan sebuah senyuman sebelum akhirnya tertidur juga.

Tinggal Hikari yang masih terjaga. Hei, kalau sudah menyamar menjadi 'Yuukari' tentu ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan Icha-Icha Paradisenya sesuka hati kan? Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk membaca satu-dua chapter dari novel itu. Yah, setidaknya lokasi misinya dan Misaki kan yang paling dekat, sementara lokasi misi tim-tim yang lain lumayan jatuh. Biar mereka tidur sebentar dahulu.

-30 menit kemudian-

Semua anggota tim yang baru terjaga itu sudah sibuk meregangkan tubuh masing-masing, setelah dibangunkan oleh ledakan kibaku nendo Akai. Kunoichi berambut hitam itu sendiri tampak tidak peduli tatapan-tatapan kesal (atau tatapan membunuh? Oh andai saja tatapan bisa benar-benar membunuh, mungkin Akai sudah meninggal dari tadi) dari rekan satu timnya (minus Hikari).

– flashback –

_Eh, sudah 20 menit belum ya?, pikir Hikari. Ooh.. rupanya kunoichi yang satu itu sedikit terlarut di novel Icha-Icha Paradise yang tengah ia baca. _

_'Takahiro-kun.. maaf, bukan maksudku.. untuk.. Ah! Takahiro-kun!' bisik Misako, hampir menangis...__EEH! Tunggu! Kenapa ia kembali sibuk membaca kisah mengenai Misako dan Takahiro lagi. Ia seharusnya mengecek sudah berapa lama mereka tertidur! Ehm, coba lihat.. Buku Icha-Icha Paradise yang dipegangnya sudah hampir tamat, padahal tadi pagi ia baru saja membaca sepertiganya, kurang malah. _

_Ia biasa menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk membaca novel itu, dan koleksi ayahnya banyak sekali, oleh karena itu Hikari biasa menghabiskan waktu secepat mungkin untuk menamatkannya. Tapi disini tidak ada koleksi Icha-Icha. Sehingga Hikari mencoba untuk lebih larut dalam ceritanya. Kalau begitu berarti.. Waktu 20 menit dari Konohamaru-sensei nyaris, atau bahkan, sudah habis!_

"_Akai!" seru Hikari, mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Akai yang tertidur paling dekat dengannya ,"Bangun.. Akai!"_

"_Nnh..." gumam kunoichi Uchiha itu mengantuk, memutar tubuhnya sedikit dan membuka sebelah matanya._

"_Bangun! Waktu 20 menit kita sudah habis!" bisik Hikari lagi. _

_Akai langsung membuka kedua matanya mendengar itu, dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dalam usaha menghilangkan kantuknya. _

"_Kita harus membangunkan yang lain nih.. Kau bangunkan Akira sana! Aku bangunkan Hanabi-sensei!" ujar Hikari. Tangan Akai yang sedari tadi menggaruk rambutnya itu mendadak jatuh ke pangkuannya, dan ia menyentuh sebuah belalang dari tanah liat yang baru ia keluarkan dari sakunya tepat sebelum teridur. Awalnya sih hendak ia perbaiki... _

"_Hikari! Tunggu! Aku tahu cara yang lebih mudah untuk membangunkan semuanya," kata Akai, memasukkan sebagian chakranya ke belalang kecil itu dan melemparnya ke tengah-tengah tim yang sedang lelap itu._

"_KATSU!"_

"_AKAI!"_

– end flashback –

"Uh… sepertinya kita terlambat 10 menit dari yang dijadwalkan," kata Konohamaru dengan suara mengantuk ",Untung saja _Akai_ membangunkan kita tadi."

"Hooahm.. jadi kita berpencar dari sini," tambahnya, sambil menguap serta meregangkan tangan dan kakinya "Kalian silakan ambil barang-barang milik masing-masing."

Keenam Chuunin itu segera memberesi serta mencari barang-barang milik mereka yang tercecer akibat ledakan yang dibuat kunoichi Uchiha itu, sementara Konohamaru dan Hanabi tampaknya sudah siap dengan penyamaran mereka (yah, meskipun beberapa noda tanah dapat terlihat di yukata biru Hanabi sih)

"Akira!" panggil Akai, membuat pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu menoleh.

"Hati-hati ya nanti!" seru gadis berambut hitam itu, sukses membuat Akira tersenyum dan membalas ,"I.. Iya, aku pasti berhati-hati Akai-chan!"

Akai menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Chan? Sejak kapan Akira memanggilnya Akai-chan? katanya dalam hati. Ya sudahlah, Akira kan temannya.

"Hei.. Kami berangkat duluan ya," suara lembut namun tegas itu membuat mereka semua menolehkan kepala. Hanabi dan Konohamaru sudah siap untuk berangkat, mengambil rute menuju jalan raya.

"Jaa, Hanabi-sensei! Konohamaru-sensei!" seru keenam remaja itu, dan membalas lambaian tangan Hanabi.

"Baiklah.. kurasa kita semua harus sudah berangkat juga sekarang," kata Akatsuki tepat setelah sensei mereka berangkat, memberi isyarat pada adik kembarnya untuk mengikuti. Akai mengangguk, dan melompat ke atas pohon bersamaan dengan kakaknya. Daichi dan Akira serta Misaki dan Hikari pun kemudian mulai mengambil rute yang berbeda.

**With Team Konohamaru-Hanabi**

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, kedua sensei ini berhasil mencapai jalan raya. Oke, tiba waktunya untuk berakting.

"Kau kepanasan sayang?" tanya Konohamaru, memperhatikan satu-dua butir peluh yang berjatuhan di dahi putih Hanabi. Hanabi menggeleng, dan mencoba berjalan sedikit lebih cepat agar Konohamaru tidak melihat wajah malunya, namun sialnya, ia tersandung yukatanya sendiri akibat tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Kedua belah tangan Konohamaru dengan sigap langsung menangkap lengannya.

"Ya, ampun, Hitomi-koi, kamu tetap ceroboh seperti dulu ya rupanya, sini! Kugendong!" seru Konohamaru, dan sebelum Hanabi sanggup memprotes, Konohamaru langsung membopong..er.. menggendongnya. Bridal-style. Hal itu membuat pipi Hanabi kembali memerah.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, seorang istri bertubuh gemuk mulai mencereweti suaminya yang kurus.

"Kau lihat pria itu! Ya ampun, dia begitu romantis! Lihat bagaimana dia menggendong istrinya itu!" seru si nyonya gemuk.

"Ta... tapi sayang, lihatlah tubuhnya! Ia kan tegap begitu.. dan aku kurus begini!" protes suaminya terhadap pernyataan istrinya yang –menurutnya– kurang logis.

"Hahaha! Ini sih seperti bulan madu kita, Hitomi sayang," ujar Konohamaru sumringah, membuat pipi Hanabi semakin memerah. Aduuh.. mereka kan sedang menyamar, kenapa Konohamaru sepertinya berniat membuatnya malu setengah mati begini? Hoho.. tenang saja, yang tadi itu bukan salah satu taktik Konohamaru untuk mendekati Hanabi kok.

"OH!" ujar wanita gemuk tersebut, lalu menatap marah ke suaminya "Kau bahkan tidak menggendongku SAMA SEKALI saat kita berbulan madu! Dan aku sudah melihat sekilas perawakan pria tadi. Sepertinya ia tidak sekekar itu! Kau saja yang perlu olahraga sana!"

"Dan kau juga harus berdiet kau tahu," gumam suaminya kesal.

"APA KATAMU?!" bentak istrinya.

Seorang anak kecil kemudian mulai menarik-narik rok merah jambu si wanita gemuk ,"Kaachan! Lihat orang-orang itu Kaachan, mereka seperti pangeran dan putri di bukuku ya! Keren ya, Kaachan!" seru gadis cilik itu bersemangat, menunjuk-nunjuk Konohamaru dan Hanabi.

Konohamaru tertawa lepas menyaksikan keluarga itu, dan mau tidak mau, Hanabi yang berada di pangkuannya ikut mengikik pelan. Rupanya Konohamaru sengaja menggoda pasangan tadi!

**With Team Akira-Daichi**

'Akai-chan.... -chan....' pikir Akira, mengasah trench knife-nya sembari berjalan. 'Mengapa aku harus memanggilnya '-chan' sih? Meskipun kuakui ia lumayan cantik sih… entahlah….'

Daichi yang mengikutinya dari belakang nyengir melihat tingkah rekan satu timnya itu. Sejak tadi siang, entahlah, Akira terlihat… melamun. Tunggu, bukan melamun sih. Lebih ke arah memikirkan sesuatu sampai ia terlihat sedikit lupa dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Oke, ralat pangkat dua… itu yang disebut melamun kan?

"Akira, kau menyukai Akai ya?" tanya Daichi –seakan membaca pikiran Akira– sambil membuka-buka scroll misi mereka berdua, membaca detail misi B-Rank yang sebentar lagi akan mereka laksanakan. Akira menolehkan kepalanya dengan terburu-buru, menghadap shinobi berambut cokelat muda itu.

"A-apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya balik, membalas sedikit terlalu cepat dan dengan suara yang lebih tinggi. Daichi mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak, hanya asal bertanya saja. Kalau begitu... hmm.. apa... kau menyukai Hikari?" tanya Daichi lagi.

"Hikari? Tentu saja tidak," jawab Akira mantap, mengeluarkan alat untuk mengasah _chakra trench knife _(5)-nya. 'Yap, aku sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu, Sarutobi' mata onyx Daichi menunjukkan ia sedang tersenyum dari balik data target yang sedang ia baca. Tunggu.. Apa tadi.. sepertinya ia melewatkan sesuatu.

Daichi kembali membaca jutsu andalan serta kelemahan target mereka lagi.

"Akira," panggilnya lagi ",Kurasa kau harus mencamkan benar-benar apa yang dikatakan Akai tadi."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lawan kita, dia seorang yang pandai mengkonter genjutsu dan dia mampu mengenal lokasi bertarungnya dengan cepat," ucap Daichi cemas.

"Itu berarti aku tidak bisa menggunakan genjutsuku?" tanya Akira. Daichi mengangguk dan menambahkan.

"Dan aku harus menggunakan senbonku secara langsung. Tidak ada perangkap-perangkapan. Sial!" makinya.

"Oh ya, Akira," lanjutnya "Jangan melamun lagi… mengingat lawan kita… yah kau tahulah…" Medic-nin berambut cokelat itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, namun menambahkan gestur seperti orang menyembelih dengan tangannya "kkkhk.."

Akira menghembuskan nafas, dan melanjutkan menajamkan senjatanya, namun dengan pandangan yang lebih terarah dan fokus. 'Ayo Akira,' bisiknya pada diri sendiri 'lupakan Akai sebentar saja… toh hanya perkara nama panggilan ini.'

**With Team Hikari-Misaki**

"Hikari, itu penginapan kita bukan?" tanya Misaki, menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan yang berukuran kecil untuk sebuah penginapan. Bangunan bercat kuning muda-krem itu tampak sederhana, amat sederhana. Mata cokelat Misaki menatap ke arah plang berwarna merah terang yang berada di sisi kiri bangunan.

"Penginapan "Irasshaimase"? Nama yang aneh, tapi, ya.. kurasa," mata cokelat keunguan Hikari mencoba membaca tulisan itu, I-Ra-Tsu kecil-Shi-Ya kecil dan I yang memudar-Ma-Se (6). Irasshaimase.

Kedua chuunin itu mempercepat langkah mereka. Misaki mendorong pintu krem berkaca yang berada di depan, dan menarik Hikari masuk.

"_Irrashaimase _(7)," sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di konter.

"Ah, maaf, kami berdua Yamada Yuuya dan Yamada Yuukari… err...," Misaki memperkenalkan diri, keningnya sedikit berkerut karena mengingat-ingat "Kami berdua kakak adik, dan kami hendak ngng.. menginap di sini selama beberapa hari. Ngg.. kapan dan berapa kira-kira kami harus membayar?," ucapnya panjang lebar, namun terburu-buru, dan sedikit terbata-bata. Maklum, Misaki dan Hikari relatif baru dalam hal samar-menyamar ini.

"Kamar no. 32, kalau kalian mau. Kalian membayar pada saat pulang saja," sahut wanita itu, menyerahkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kunci kuning muda kepada Misaki.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu. Yuukari-chan, ayo.. bilang terimakasih," kata Misaki.

"A…arigatou gozaimasu…," ucap Hikari pelan, memalsukan ekspresi tersipunya dan menunduk dalam-dalam, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan karakter Yuukari yang pemalu. Ibu-ibu penjaga konter itu refleks mengelus rambut silver Hikari dan berkomentar.

"Duuh… manisnya…"

Misaki sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah keluarnya kikikan yang mencurigakan sambil menggandeng tangan Hikari. Hikari? Hatake Hikari yang iseng dan sudah menamatkan separuh seri Icha-Icha Paradise itu disebut manis? Ya ampun.

**With Team Akazuki-Akatsuki**

"Akai," panggil Akatsuki, dan dibalas dengan 'Hm' pelan dari adiknya.

"Kau menyadari ada yang aneh tidak sih?" tanya shinobi bermata biru itu. Akai menatapnya heran.

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana Aka-nii?" Ia merasa tidak ada yang aneh. Yang menurutnya aneh itu justru mereka sehari-hari. Menurutnya, seorang shinobi atau kunoichi yang tidak disibukkan dengan misi yang menumpuk itu aneh.

"Naruto-sama memasangkan kita berdua dalam satu tim. Padahal kan, waktu genin dulu kita dipisahkan justru karena kita berdua kakak adik," Akatsuki beralasan. Akai mengernyitkan dahinya. Memang aneh sih, tapi buktinya, kombinasi tim mereka diacak-acak.

Lagipula, bukankah susunan tim dibuat berdasarkan kecocokan skill? Hmm.. mungkin waktu mereka kecil, mereka masih manja satu sama lain. Namun, sekarang mereka sudah berpangkat Chuunin. Seharusnya mereka bersikap lebih serius dan profesional sebagai ninja. Biarpun rekan satu tim mereka adalah kakak atau adik sendiri.

Akatsuki memilih terdiam, dan melanjutkan berjalan. Mereka berdua harus sudah sampai di tempat tujuan sebelum matahari terbenam.

"Akai? Ayo.. jangan bengong begitu," panggil Akatsuki.

"Ah.. ya, Aniki!"

**A.N.**

**Oia, panggilan buat Ibu itu bisa dua ya : bisa Haha-ue atau Okaasan, buat Ayah juga bisa dua : Chichi-ue atau Otousan.**

**Terus buat istilah-istilah yang mungkin baru :**

**(1) Obi : Itu.. err.. kain yang ngiket yukata itu lho**

**(2) Yakisoba : Mi goreng tradisional jepang**

**(3) Okonomiyaki : Semacam telur orak-arik/fu-yung-hai jepang**

**(4) Aah! Oishi desu ne! Gochisousamadeshita : Aah! Enak ya! Terima kasih makanannya!**

**(5) Chakra trench knife : Itu lho.. ng.. senjatanya Asuma, lihat di Naruto pas dia ngelawan Kisame atau Hidan **

**(6) Tulisan Irasshaimase dalem bahasa Jepang -pake Hiragana-**

**(7) Irrashaimase : (artinya) Welcome**

**Terimakasih banget-banget-banget banyak sekaliii.. buat : Hyuu Mizu-Hime, Inuzumaki Helen a,k.a. Lee Minyoung istrinya Wookie, Uci, Dilia-sista, Kak Ai, MzProngs, dan Aul a.k.a. 194. LOVE YOU ALL! All the others that read this, R n R please? I LOVE YOU TOO!..**

**See ya all in the next chapter**

**Signed, **

**PinkBlue Moonlight a.k.a. Kim Jinho a.k.a. Mrs. Cho Kyuhyun**


	6. Chapter 6 : After All These Years

**Chapter 4 – After All These Years**

**Disclaimer : Natsuzora Gravity a Naruto second generation-fic, inspired by the song Natsuzora Grafitti **

**Chapter Summary : **

**Fic Summary : Langit musim panas kali ini berbeda kan, Aniki. Ini adalah musim panas kita yang ke 14, kata orang lain sih, bukan sesuatu yang spesial, tetapi firasatku mengatakan lain. A Post-Shippuden, Second Generation fic.**

**By PinkBlue Moonlight **

**Warning : Lots of OC, OOC-ness, dan genderbending**

**YIPPIE! Setelah berkutat mati-matian dengan fic ini, mencari 1001 cara biar plotnya nggak SINETRON! -I ABSOLUTELY DESPISE SINETRON! HOEEEEEKKK! CUIIH!!!- -oke tadi itu lebay- Akhirnya saya mengapdet jugaaaaa.... *peluk2 semua readers dan reviewers* Well, biarpun menurut saya plotnya teteup aja aneh bin abal tapi ya sutra lah... ENJOY MINNA!**

**Oia, ahem, mulai chapter ini, kayaknya cerita lebih berfokus ke si kembar deh, soalnya genre family-nya mau mulai saya ekspos... Jadiiii... buat fansnya Konohamaru, Hanabi, Hikari, Daichi, Akira, dan Misaki, harap bersabar ya. Insya Allah mereka bakal muncul di chapter-chapter menjelang akhir, okey..**

**Wordcount : -story only- 4466 words -duh, lama gak ngapdet jadi bengkak 4,5 K begini?!-**

Chapter 4 -After All These Years

_Kaki narase sonzai wo_

_Koko ni iruto _

_Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru_

Re : member by FLOW

SHUUUUT!

Sebilah kunai berwarna hitam dengan gesit meluncur membelah udara. TRANG! TRANG! Senjata yang terlempar itu memantul dari besi sasarannya, menuju pipa besi yang tergantung di dekatnya, mengenainya dan menimbulkan sedikit percikan api akibat gesekan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sekali lagi... ada kilatan benda logam tajam yang menembus udara.

SHUUUUT!

Kali ini dua bilah shuriken yang dipasangi kertas peledak. Dua pisau berujung empat itu mendarat di tanah, tepat di sebelah kunai yang sudah menancap di sana terlebih dahulu. Si pelempar membentuk sebuah segel jutsu dengan tangannya.

DAAAR! DAAAR!

Kedua exploding tags yang dikaitkan di senjata itu meledak seketika. Kekuatan dari ledakannya melemparkan beberapa percikan api kecil berwarna cerah, dan melemparkan kedua shuriken tersebut ke kanan dan kiri sisi ledakan itu, dan membuat kunai yang tertancap itu melayang ke udara. Sepasang mata biru cerah menatap penuh perhatian ke arah ledakan tadi, seakan menilainya.

"Ck.. lumayan, namun tidak ada jiwa seninya sama sekali, hm," komentarnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri -oke, kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa orang ini kan?-. Lagipula, di saat subuh seperti itu, belum ada orang yang pergi ke hutan tempatnya berlatih itu. Tepat setelah ia berkata demikian, cericit burung mulai terdengar, mulanya hanya satu-satu namun kemudian memenuhi udara sekitarnya. Warna biru yang lebih cerah mulai menyingkirkan warna biru tua kelam langit malam. Dan beberapa berkas cahaya mulai iseng menelusup diantara dedaunan.

Deidara menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah pagi lagi ya rupanya, hm," ujarnya, mengambil kunai, shuriken dan senjata-senjata lainnya yang sudah berserakan di tanah, dan menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat di balik obi yukatanya. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang sedikit memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi yang baru saja muncul.

* * *

Di depan sebuah rumah berukuran kecil, ex-kunoichi Akatsuki itu berhenti. Tangannya memutar gerendel, lalu dengan sedikit keras, ia mendorong pintu itu terbuka. Setelah meletakkan peralatan ninjanya di sebuah kotak dan menguncinya, ia menuju sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu di bagian belakang rumah. Semacam 'studio' pribadinya.

Oke, sampai sini, kalian semua pasti bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana mantan kriminal S-Rank itu bisa mempunyai sebuah rumah? Ia membangunnya sendiri? Apa itu warisan?

Maaf saja, kalau kalian berpikir seperti itu, kalian salah. Rumah itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah rumah biasa di pinggir desa yang sudah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Deidara memperolehnya dengan menyamar sebagai Okamoto Hotaru, seorang gadis pengrajin keramik dan penjual kembang api. Untung saja desa tersebut sudah bukan sebuah desa shinobi lagi, sehingga memperkecil kemungkinan penyamarannya terbongkar. Selain itu, di luar Hotaru terkesan pendiam bahkan cenderung antisosial.

Entah ide gila apa di otaknya yang mendorongnya berbuat demikian. Setelah membawa kedua anaknya ke Konoha, sebenarnya ia sempat berpikir untuk meledakkan diri saja. Atau kembali menjadi seorang _bomber_ bayaran, tak pernah lagi melihat ke belakang, sampai akhirnya ia meninggal dalam sebuah ledakan. Namun, ada sesuatu di benaknya yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus tetap bertahan hidup, dan sampailah ia ke rencana penyamaran yang, jujur, membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi pada awalnya.

Setidaknya, ia masih bisa menikmati seninya dalam kembang api yang dijual...err... dibuatnya.

* * *

Di sisi lain desa itu, dua pasang mata biru yang sama cerahnya, sedang menatap ke arah peta di scroll misi yang mereka.

"Kurasa ini tempat misi kita Akai," kata Akatsuki, menutup gulungan yang ia pegang.

"Aka-nii yakin?" tanya Akai, tangannya terlipat di dada, memperhatikan gerbang desa yang kayunya mulai lapuk itu. Catnya terlihat sedikit mengeletek di sana-sini.

"Yakin. Sekarang, sebaiknya kita segera melapor ke kepala desa ini, kita terlambat setengah hari dari yang direncanakan. Bandit sialan," Akatsuki mengarahkan -sekaligus mengumpat-, sebelum keduanya melangkah ke sebuah bangunan berlantai dua.

"Sabar Aka-nii, kita belum melakukan apa-apa. Jangan sampai penyakitmu kambuh hanya karena marah-marah lho," Akai menyusul kakaknya, tersenyum di sebelah pemuda yang lumayan tampan itu.

Mereka berdua menunduk hormat kepada dua penjaga kantor kepala desa itu. Meskipun mereka shinobi, mereka tetap harus bertata krama, apalagi kepada kawan. Demi kelancaran misi juga. Lagipula kalau terhadap lawan, siapa sih yang berminat untuk bersopan santun? Seorang wanita asisten kepala desa menyambut mereka sebelum bertemu kepala desa.

"Dari Konohagakure," ucap Akatsuki singkat, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ah..umm... ya, tentu saja, tunggu sebentar disini," sahut wanita itu -sebut saja Yuka- sambil membalas senyuman Akatsuki. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria tambun paruh baya bernama Kobayashi muncul di ambang pintu. Mengenalinya sebagai kepala desa tersebut, sepasang anak kembar itu pun menjelaskan keperluan mereka di desa itu. Kobayashi mengangguk, ia memang sudah lama mencurigai adanya gelagat buruk di desanya, dan meminta kepada desa Konohagakure untuk mengirim shinobi ke sana.

"Di sini dikatakan kami berdua akan tinggal di rumah seorang mantan kunoichi," Akai menunjuk sebuah baris keterangan "Namun tidak disebutkan namanya. Kira-kira anda tahu siapa dia?"

Kobayashi menggeleng, lalu bergumam sedikit.

"Hmm... kunoichi... kunoichi...," gumam Kobayashi mengingat-ingat ,"Nak, desa ini telah berhenti beroperasi sebagai desa shinobi sekitar 25 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu kami menyadari bahwa laha-lahan kosong disini lebih pas untuk dijadikan perkebunan dibandingkan tempat latihan jutsu. Heheh.. begitulah nak, begitulah, dan seingatku.... para mantan shinobi dan kunoichi itu sudah pergi semua. Baik keluar desa, maupun pindah dari dunia ini selamanya, nak.... Dan menurut catatan kepindahan yang berada di sini... tidak ada seorangpun yang dulunya berprofesi sebagai seorang kunoichi ataupun shinobi kalau itu yang kalian cari.."

"Tapi.. Anda..." potong Akatsuki, namun sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, Akai sudah menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ah, terimakasih Kobayashi-sama... kami... masih ada urusan lain," ucap Akai terburu-buru, setengah menyeret kakaknya yang masih hendak berdiskusi lebih jauh mengenai "apakah-BENAR-BENAR-tidak-ada-seorang-kunoichi-di-desa-itu-?"

---Di Luar kantor kepala desa---

'Memangnya dia tidak berpikir!" semprot Akatsuki begitu mereka keluar dari pintu gedung ,"Seorang ninja pasti memiliki skill meyamar! Bisa saja kunoichi atau mantan kunoichi yang dimaksud itu memalsukan beberapa keterangan -bahkan keterangan sederhana- untuk memasuki desa ini sebagai warga biasa."

"Aku tahu! Namun, sepertinya kalau toh seperti itu juga, percuma menanyainya! Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui seluk-beluk dunia ninja... Ia hanya tahu sejarah desa ini, itu saja."

"Kurasa kau benar. Aku hampir saja melupakan keterangan tadi."

"Oke, kalau begitu, kita tinggal dimana selama misi?" tanya Akai.

"Aku tidak tahu. Di luar? Atau kita akan memperhatikan warga desa satu persatu untuk melihat kira-kira siapa si mantan kunoichi itu?" canda Akatsuki, mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin kita tidur di luar saja. Atau di kantor kepala desa kalau ia mengizinkan. Aku tidak mau misi ini gagal karena dikira memata-matai warga lalu kita diusir oleh penduduk lokal," cengir Akai. Akatsuki menepuk kepala adiknya sedikit terlalu keras.

"Ow! Aka-nii..." Akai mengaduh dan mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Bukannya tugas kita disini memang memata-matai?" Akatsuki mengingatkan, namun ekspresinya menunjukkan ia hanya bercanda dengan adiknya itu.

* * *

Sepasang anak kembar itu pun mulai berputar-putar di desa itu. Tampaknya desa itu tidak terlalu besar. Kecuali di bagian utara dari desa itu -yang dipenuhi dengan hutan- sebagian besar desa itu diisi oleh perkebunan milik warga. Jalan-jalan sederhana di desa itu dipadati oleh toko-toko serta rumah makan milik warga. Rumah tempat mereka tinggal berada di dekat toko atau rumah makan milik mereka masing-masing, dan bila berjalan sekitar 3 km dari gerbang selatan ada pusat tengkulak yang akan membeli hasil perkebunan dari warga. Tampaknya warga di sini menyukai hidup mereka yang sederhana.

"Siapapun yang akan menjadi lawan kita nanti, pastilah licik," desis Akatsuki sambil menyumpit nasi dan tempura yang tengah ia santap.

"Ah... maaf, kenapa?" tanya gadis berambut jingga yang menjadi pelayan mereka sore itu.

"Umm...," gumam Akatsuki dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan, mengangkat kepalanya menatap Michiko, si gadis rambut jingga itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sambar Akai cepat, menyendokkan nasi dan sup misoshiru ke mulutnya. Menjadi shinobi dari Konohagakure di desa kecil seperti itu, mereka tampak mencolok di mata penduduk. Entah berapa kali mereka menangkap dari sudut mata mereka, mata cokelat muda Michiko sedang memandangi mereka, khususnya Akatsuki.

"Kurasa.... dia sangat cerdas, licik, dan manipulatif. Mungkin mahir menyamar," Akai mengutarakan pendapatnya setelah menelan santapannya.

"Benar. Menggunakan desa kecil yang masih hidup dengan penduduk ramah seperti ini akan lebih susah untuk dilacak. Dibandingkan dengan menggunakan sebuah desa mati atau lahan kosong," tanggap kakaknya. Akai menggumam setuju sambil mulai mengunyah suapan selanjutnya ", Tapi apa maksudmu ia pandai menyamar?". Selama beberapa saat yang Akatsuki tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari adiknya, yang masih sibuk menguyah makan sorenya.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin saja ia menyamar menjadi siapa saja untuk membuat warga tidak curiga," Akai mulai menyusun hipotesisya. Sesaat kemudian ia menulis sebuah catatan kecil yang dioper ke kakaknya. Akatsuki membeliak melihat tulisan di kertas putih kecil itu.

"Aku harus menanyakan _apa _pada _siapa_?" bisik pemuda bermata biru itu. Akai menunjuk Michiko yang sibuk menuang ocha panas dengan dagunya. Michiko berbalik, lalu tersenyum sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir ocha panas yang amat sesuai bila diminum dalam cuaca sejuk desa itu.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, un.... ano..._," Akatsuki berterimakasih, terdiam sesaat dengan ekspresi menanyakan nama gadis pelayan itu.

"_Hajimori Michiko desu. Anata wa?"_ ia memperkenalkan diri.

"_Ore wa Akatsuki desu," "Boku wa Akazuki desu" _anak kembar Uchiha itu bergantian menyebutkan nama. Tentunya setelah melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan mereka, memastikan semuanya aman, dan dengan suara yang sedikit direndahkan.

"_Ah, antatachi wa kyoudai desu ne,"_ Michiko tersenyum. Pantas saja mereka mirip sekali- ternyata kakak adik, pikir Michiko sebelum kembali sambil membawa piring-piring kotor. Namun ia berbalik lagi setelah mendengar suara seorang lelaki memanggilnya.

"_Michiko-san, chotto..." _panggil Akatsuki. Ia kemudian merendahkan suaranya, sampai hanya ia dan Akai yang bisa mendengarnya. Michiko pun harus merundukkan kepalanya sedikit ,"Umm.. apa akhir-akhir ini kau melihat ada seseorang yang bertingkah.... tidak biasa? Atau mungkin ada orang baru di sekitar sini?"

Michiko menegakkan kepalanya, berusaha berpikir dan mengingat-ingat. "Seingatku... akhir-akhir ini biasa-biasa saja, kecuali kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu seperti terdapat kehilangan di hutan. Yah... hanya kehilangan beberapa batang pohon sih, yang tampaknya dicabut dari akarnya, atau patah seakan diterpa sesuatu. Tunggu... tidak mungkin manusia bisa melakukan hal itu kan. Jadi kurasa mungkin ada gempa setempat atau apa.... Selain itu..... Sejauh ini tidak ada orang yang terlihat baru sih. Kecuali kalau kalian berdua bisa kusebut baru."

"Bisa kautunjukkan tempat kehilangan tadi?" tanya Akatsuki "Atau minimal, memberitahu dimana tempatnya."

"Ah, ada di hutan sebelah utara desa ini.... di daerah barat atau utara hutan kalau tidak salah, tapi... aku tidak terlalu ingat juga," jelas Michiko. Akai bermain dengan bibir cangkir ochanya yang sudah kosong, menunggu kakaknya menghabiskan minumannya.

"_Gochisousamadeshita_," ucap Akai.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_" kata Michiko saat gadis berambut hitam itu mengeluarka beberapa ryo untuk membayar makanan tadi.

"_Dou itashimashite_"

* * *

Sraaak.... sraaaak.....

Terdengar suara langkah menyusuri lantai hutan. Beberapa ekor hewan yang mendengar langsung bersembunyi ke sarang masing-masing, meskipun terkadang ada hewan yang masih muda malah menjulurkan kepala mereka untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Meskipun demikian, mereka langsung memasukkan kepala lagi saat melihat kilatan cahaya matahari sore yang dipantulkan kunai milik Akatsuki.

Akai mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang, sesekali menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tangannya seperti biasa -memiliki kesibukan sendiri. Mereka kini sudah berada di daerah barat hutan yang dimaksud. Namun, tanda-tanda seperti "pohon yang tercabut dari akarnya seakan diterpa sesuatu" itu belum terlihat sama sekali. Keduanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

"Aka-nii, arah utara," seru Akai ketika pandangan matanya menangkap dahan pohon yang terjatuh janggal. Sudut mata biru Akatsuki pun menangkap ranting-ranting yang patah dari pohon tersebut. Sambil menyiapkan kunai di tangan masing-masing, kakak beradik Uchiha bergerak hati-hati menuju lokasi tersebut.

Kerusakan di lokasi itu cukup parah, namun sepertinya hanya berpusat di satu titik. Apabila disebabkan oleh bencana alam, misalnya angin ribut atau apa, sepertinya kurang mungkin. Radius kerusakan yang ditimbulkan terlalu kecil, namun, kerusakan yang separah itu hanya bisa disebabkan oleh...

"Fuuton jutsu, Akai. Kurasa orang yang berada di sini itu menggunakan fuuton jutsu," Akatsuki bergumam sementara Akai memperhatikan detail pada masing-masing batang pohon. Ia meletakkan kepalan tangannya di bawah dagunya, berpikir kira-kira mengapa seseorang menggunakan fuuton jutsu di tengah hutan seperti ini. Ada pertarungan kah? Sepertinya tidak. Lagipula kalau ada pertarungan warga sekitar pasti mengetahuinya.

"Akai, kira-kira disini pernah dipakai untuk latihan tidak ya?"

"Tidak, tidak ada bekas kunai atau senjata apapun di batang-batang ini Aka-nii," jawab kunoichi berambut hitam itu. Jari-jarinya masih menelusuri kulit batang pohon itu.

Akatsuki kembali berpikir, kira-kira apa yang telah terjadi di daerah itu. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar harus meneliti keadaan sekitarnya, bukan hanya berfokus pada batang pohon yang tumbang akibat jutsu Fuuton tersebut. Daerah sekitar mereka tampaknya normal-normal saja. Namun ternyata, keadaan tanahnya tidak. Terlihat sebuah tingkap berukuran kecil dibawah –lebih tepatnya dibawah sebuah tempat yang seharusnya– adalah sebatang pohon yang kini tercabut sampai ke akar-akarnya. Ketika tutup tingkap itu dibuka, terdapat lubang sempit bekas galian yang dalam, dan hanya bisa dimasuki oleh sekitar satu orang saja.

Di atas lubang itu, terdapat katrol bertali dan sebuah ember kecil. Salah-salah, orang yang menemukannya dapat mengiranya sebagai sumur biasa. Kedua anak kembar itu melangkah mendekat. Sambil menggunakan satu lengannya untuk menutup hidungnya, shinobi berambut hitam itu menggerek katrol yang menggantung itu. Mata biru kunoichi yang berada di sebelahnya melebar ketika melihat apa yang berada di dalam ember berwarna hitam kusam itu. Hidungnya mengendus sesuatu di udara. Benar.... bau itu... bila uap zat ini menyebar di udara terlalu lama.

BRAK!

Setengah membanting tingkap kayu itu, Akai buru-buru menutupnya, menjepit jemari kakaknya. Sepintas terdengar suara ceburan dari dalam.

"Akai! Tadi itu apa? Aku baru saja hendak mengambil sampel," ucap Akatsuki, sambil mengemut jarinya yang baru saja terjepit tingkap kayu itu.

"Gomen, aniki. Tapi, asal tahu saja, zat tadi itu, salah satu racun yang paling berbahaya. Dimethylmercury. Tidak bisa diambil begitu saja, dan uapnya pun bila dihirup akan beracun .Apabila kau terkena, dampaknya akan merusak tubuhmu perlahan, tapi pasti," jelas Akai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi sejak kapan kau tahu hal itu? Kalau Daichi sih, aku yakin dia pasti hafal di luar kepala," tanya Akatsuki.

--_Flashback--_

"_Hikari, bersiap unuk menggunakan Kawarimi no Jutsu. Dan kau, Akai serang mereka dari belakang. Aku dan Akira akan menahannya disini! CEPAT!" desis Konohamaru dengan nafas yang memburu, serta peluh bercucuran. Mereka berempat tengah berada di sebuah pertarungan, dengan musuh yang siap menyerang dari empat arah berbeda. _

"_Wakatta, Sensei!" seru ketiga remaja itu. Akira segera membentuk handseals, mempersiapkan sebuah genjutsu. Hikari melompat dan berteriak "KAWARIMI NO JUTSU!", mengganti tubuhnya dengan sebuah batang kayu ketika seorang shinobi berambut cokelat menyabetkan katananya. Konohamaru membuat sebuah kagebunshin dan menyalurkan chakranya ke trench knife di genggamannya. Akai melompat dan berlari, kunai di tangan kirinya menyabet ke kiri dan kanan, bahkan beberapa kali berkontak dengan senjata. Di balik sebuah pohon ia mengeluarkan lima peledak berbentuk laba-laba lalu melompat ke dahan pohon._

_Mata birunya dipincingkan, menaksir jarak dari ketinggian, kemudian menyelipkan laba-laba tanah liat itu diantara jarinya, dan_

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! _

_Ia melempar empat buah dari mereka di sebelah kiri-kanan pergumulan di bawahnya. Satu lagi yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar sengaja ia lemparkan ke tengah. Meskipun demikian, tampaknya ia sedikit sial. Dahan tadi rapuh, tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhya dan...._

_KRAK! _

_Terdengar suara batang yang patah, dan sejurus kemudian Akai sudah terjatuh dari ketinggian 12 meter. Kejadian selanjutnya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Saat tubuhnya masih tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi ke lantai hutan, seseorang melemparkan beberapa senbon yang sepertinya meneteskan cairan keperakan. Senbon yang meluncur itu masih beberapa puluh sentimeter di depan wajahnya ketika Konohamaru dengan cekatan menangkisnya dengan menggunakan kunai, sekaligus merangkulnya di tengah udara, memastikan ia tidak jatuh begitu saja dan cedera. _

_Tap!_

_Guru dan murid itu mendarat dengan kedua kaki mereka, meskipun pendaratan Akai tidak sempurna dan sedikit terguncang. Senbon-senbon itu masih tergeletak di tanah, namun Konohamaru menggunakan sepatunya untuk melesakkan senjata itu ke dalam tanah, menguburnya._

"_Tunggu aba-abaku," bisik sensei berambut hitam jabrik itu. Akai mengangguk, sementara Konohamaru kembali membentuk satu kagebunshin dan satu rasengan lagi. "Hikari! Akira!" panggilnya. Kedua chuunin itu mendengar nama mereka dipanggil, dan Hikari ber-flip menghindar, sementara Akira melayangkan sebuah tendangan kepada lawannya sebelum berlari ke tempat Akai dan Konohamaru. _

_Jounin Sarutobi itu segera mengarahkan rasengannya -setengah melemparkan- ke arah lawannya ketika dua orang muridnya berada di sisinya. "Sekarang, Akai!" teriaknya. _

"_KATSU!"_

"_RASENGAN BAKURETSU!" _

_Teriak dua shinobi Konoha itu bersamaan. Ledakan dari lima C1 Akai yang masih membakar ditambah dengan chakra dari Rasengan Bakuretsu milik Konohamaru cukup memporak-porandakan sekitar mereka. Konohamaru melompat mundur dari ledakan itu dan menepuk pundak murid-muridnya untuk memberi isyarat kabur. Sebelum gelombang ledakan yang semakin membesar itu menyapu mereka berempat, mereka berlari secepat mungkin. Setelah melompati sebuah jurang yang cukup lebar, Konohamaru bertanya pada Hikari._

"_Hikari, kau masih mempunyai chakra?" tanyanya. Hikari mengangguk pelan sambil mengatur nafas. Kunoichi Hatake itu tampaknya sudah mulai kelelahan._

"_Aku minta kau menggunakan raikiri untuk memotong pohon di seberang untuk menghalangi jalan mereka, mengerti?" pinta Konohamaru. Hikari sekali lagi mengangguk dan membentuk handseals, lalu.... _

_CHIIICHIIICHIICHIIICHIII...._

_Decitan suara chakra petir raikiri terdengar dari arah tangan kunoichi berambut silver itu. _

"_Heeaaaaah!" teriak Hikari, mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri sebelum menumbangkan pepohonan tersebut dengan raikirinya. Ujung dari sambaran petir Hikari seketika memotong batang-batang pepohonan tersebut, persis sebelum kunoichi yang menggunakan jurus tersebut kolaps._

"_Hikari!" seru Akai dan Akira. Akira menahan tubuh kunoichi mungil itu sebelum menyentuh tanah._

"_Arigatou," ucap Hikari._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Konohamaru sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Hikari menarik tangan Konohamaru dan membiarkan gurunya itu menariknya berdiri._

"_Tidak apa-apa sensei. Cuma kalau ada serangan lagi aku angkat tangan deh," jawab Hikari seadanya. _

"_Baiklah, kita sekarang kembali ke Konohagakure. Kalau ada yang kelelahan bilang saja, jangan sampai ada yang masuk rumah sakit ya?" tanya Konohamaru. _

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, Akai? Tadi jatuh seperti itu" tanya Akira, mata cokelatnya memperhatikan Akai dari kepala sampai kaki._

"_Ah, Akira, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Yah, terimakasih kepada Konohamaru-sensei sih," jawab Akai. Akira memilih untuk menunggu kedua kunoichi rekan satu timnya lewat, sebelum berjalan di belakang Akai. Semoga saja mereka baik-baik saja. _

_----------_

_Seminggu kemudian_

"_Sensei, untuk apa membawa kita ke Lab ini? Ini kan kerjaan Dai-kun?" tanya Hikari. Konohamaru mengacuhkan pertanyaan muridnya tersebut dan membuka salah satu lemari logam yang dingin berisi tabung-tabung reaksi dan gelas kimia yang ditutup rapat. Ditandai dengan huruf X-hitam tebal di sisinya, siapapun akan tahu bahwa yang disimpan di dalam tabung itu beracun. Bau alkohol dan suhu yang dingin membeku pada ruangan berlantai linoleum putih itu seakan makin mengingatkan mereka akan bahaya cairan-cairan berwarna warni di botol kecil itu._

_Konohamaru menghembuskan nafas yang keluar seperti kabut embun kecil di ruangan itu, sambil menarik tabung reaksi berisi cairan keperakan yang mengilap. _

"_Sensei, nanda kore?" tanya Hikari. Akira dan Akai mencondongkan tubuh mereka ke depan, penasaran dengan isi tabung tersebut._

"_Senyawa dimethylmercury. Racun ini sudah illegal untuk digunakan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu," jelas Konohamaru singkat._

"_Memangnya ada cara yang legal untuk mengalahkan lawan di dunia shinobi?" tanya Hikari lagi._

"_Seingatku, seorang shinobi boleh memanfaatkan apapun sebagai senjata kan?" ganti Akai yang menyangkal ucapan Konohamaru. _

"_Memangnya kalian pernah melihat shinobi yang menggunakan racun seperti ini sebagai senjatanya?" jounin itu balas bertanya kepada duo kunoichi Hatake-Uchiha itu. Keduanya menggeleng. _

"_Tentu saja. Dan Akai, kau nyaris terkena racun ini di misi kita kemarin," ia menambahkan, mengerling ke arah bomber kunoichi itu. Akai memejamkan mata, mengingat-ingat. Tunggu! Apa mungkin..._

"_Senbon dengan cairan perak itu kah sensei?" tanya Akai._

"_Tepat!" jawab Konohamaru, membiarkan ketiga chuunin remaja itu memperhatikan tabung berisi cairan yang seperti leburan perak itu. Tepat saat itu, terdegar suara gesekan roda besi dengan lantai. Pintu laboratorium Konohagakure terbuka, dan sesosok wanita berusia 20-tahunan dengan rambut jingga yang diikat dua muncul di ambang pintu._

"_Ah.. Moegi," sapa Konohamaru pada teman satu timnya dahulu itu. _

"_Konohamaru? Tumben kau berkunjung ke lab ini, biasanya kalau melihat obat pun kau malas," canda medic-nin itu._

"_Aaah... bagus dong kalau aku datang kesini? Itu kan artinya aku mau belajar kan Moegi," seloroh Konohamaru._

"_Uuuh! Kau itu! Dari dulu tidak berubah, ne?" tanya Moegi. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan botol-botol yang tersusun rapi di rak-rak lab. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan kunci dari jas putihnya dan membuka beberapa lemari._

"_Dimethylmercury," gumam kunoichi itu, membuat ketiga remaja itu menoleh ,"Jadi ini alasanmu kesini, ne, Konohamaru?"_

"_Ah, Moegi-sensei," sapa Akira "Iya, Konohamaru-sensei hendak mengajari kita mengenai racun ini. Sepertinya biarpun sudah dilarang untuk digunakan masih ada saja yang memakai racun ini," lapornya._

"_Oke, apa yang membuat dimethyl...apapun namanya itu di-illegalkan sih? Apakah sejenis dengan meng-illegalkan sebuah kinjutsu?" tanya Akai. Moegi mengangguk._

"_Tepat sekali, hmm... kenapa kau tidak bisa cerdas seperti gadis Uchiha ini, Konohamaru?" tambah seorang lelaki berambut cokelat yang mengenakan kacamata. Moegi bergegas meyambut lelaki itu dengan sebuah rangkulan erat._

"_Udon, Moegi," sapa Konohamaru, sedikit mendesiskan suaranya "Boleh kalian menjelaskan kepada murid-murid tersayangku ini apa yang membuat dimethylmercury di-illegalkan?"_

"_Baiklah. Dimethylmercury dapat dikenali dari bentuknya yang seperti perak cair. Zat yang amat sangat beracun, namun tidak dapat menyatu atau digunakan begitu saja dengan senjata lain. Diperlukan senjata-senjata khusus untuk menggunakannya. E..to.... memangnya kalian pernah diserang dengan racun ini?" Udon berkata, mengcopy ucapannya dari sebuah scroll yang berada di rak terdekat. Kunoichi Uchiha itu seketika mengiyakan. Huh... benar-benar nyaris kejadian itu.._

"_Uuuh... beruntung sekali kalian masih hidup sekarang ya? Kalau begitu... hmmm... biasanya senbon yang digunakan untuk racun ini akan dilubangi, dan diberi semacam katup sangat kecil yang fleksibel di ujungnya. Kadang panah tiup beracun juga digunakan, atau kunai yang dilubangi dan dipasang katup. Racun ini sangat mudah menyerap ke dalam tubuh lewat kulit, bahkan bisa melewati lapisan sarung tangan laboratorium, apalagi pakaian kalian. Efek dari racun ini menyerap perlahan tapi pasti, menyebar di dalam tubuhmu, dan baru akan disadari ketika sudah terlambat..... Haah... Konohamaru, aku lelah membacanya, memangnya mereka tidak bisa membaca sendiri apa?" tanya shinobi berkacamata itu, sementara Konohamaru hanya nyengir._

"_Ya sudahlah," lanjutnya "Selain dalam wujud cairan, uap racun ini pun amat berbahaya, meskipun berbau manis yang khas. Sasaran racun ini adalah sistem saraf pusat, awalnya hanya akan menyebabkan pusing, kemudian kehilangan koordinasi tubuh, dan lain-lain, sampai akhirnya kau meninggal. Penggunaan racun ini di-illegalkan karena berpotensi besar untuk mencemari lingkungan, dan akhirnya dapat menimbulkan kerugian yang amat besar bagi tiap-tiap wilayah yang tercemar," jelas Udon sambil menggulung kembali scroll tersebut._

"_Chotto da, tapi, boleh aku melihat botol tersebut sebentar?" Moegi bertanya sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Hikari mengulurkan tabung kecil itu. Mata hitam Moegi memperhatikan setiap senti dari sumbat botol yang sudah diberi lilin agar tersegel sempurna itu. Untung saja tidak ada bagian yang bocor, pikirnya, sedikit memutar benda kaca itu, sebelum menaruhnya kembali di rak. Cahaya lampu yang menimpa kaca dan cairan keperakan itu terpantul tepat ke arah mata para Chuunin muda yang terlihat tertarik itu. _

_Pasangan mata biru, cokelat tua, dan cokelat keunguan itu berkedip sedikit. Terkadang persaingan dalam dunia shinobi memang __terlalu__ kejam. _

-End Flashback-

"Betulkah?" tanya Akatsuki, dijawab seketika dengan anggukan kepala dari adiknya.

"Uh, terimakasih Akai," tambahnya.

"Sama-sama Aka-nii. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi itu satu-satunya racun yang kuketahui dampaknya lho," kata Akai, tersenyum.

"Yeah, dan sepertinya supaya kau lebih cerdas sedikit mengenai racun, jutsu, dan senjata, aku harus menyerangmu dulu ya?" tanya Akatsuki. Akai nyengir.

"Mungkin," jawabnya santai ,"Oh ya, Aka-nii, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih jutsu sebentar disini, mengingat tidak mungkin kita berlatih di tempat lain, dan juga, persiapan untuk kalau nanti harus ada battle atau sejenisnya?" usul kunoichi berambut hitam itu.

"Baik. Tapi jangan spar, kaupikir masih kurang heboh ya saat kita melawan bandit kemarin?" tanggap shinobi itu.

"Baiklah,"

Akai mulai membuka kantong berwarna biru tua yang tergantung di pinggangnya, dan tak lama kemudian jarinya sudah sibuk memahat peledak. Akatsuki memejamkan matanya dan membuka matanya, lebih melatih sharingannya untuk melihat chakra dan membaca gerakan -mengingat mereka akan melakukan infiltrasi untuk mengambil sebuah blueprint-. Yah, sebenarnya latihan individual seperti ini kurang efektif, tetapi, ini mungkin satu-satunya cara berlatih yang tidak terlalu memakan energi.

"KATSU!"

* * *

Di sisi lain hutan itu, tampak sesosok manusia, tampaknya seorang wanita, yang mengenakan sebuah yukata simpel. Di punggungnya terdapat gembolan kain, sepertinya berisi barang-barang miliknya. Ia menghela nafas sedikit, dan bukannya mengarah ke timur hutan itu, dimana ia biasa berlatih dan membuat kembang apinya beberapa bulan ini, melainkan berbelok ke utara. Biasa, seorang seniman umumnya mudah bosan, selalu ingin suasana yang baru dan menginspirasi.

Pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara yang lumayan melekat pada dirinya.... suara ledakan dan cericit burung.

DUAARR!!

Chiichiiichiiii.....

DUAARR!!

Chiiichiichiii.....

DUAARR!!

Semakin ia mendekat, terlihat di antara pucuk-pucuk pepohonan, terdapat pendaran cahaya api.

Chiiichiiichiii.....

Dan ketika ia mendengakkan kepalanya, terlihat gerombolan burung yang terbang menyingkir.

Samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang yang berteriak, namun teriakannya bukan sebuah jeritan kesakitan atau berjengit karena terkejut. Benar-benar berteriak karena bersemangat!

DUAARR!!

Chiichiichii....

Suara itu berulang lagi, makin lama makin jelas di telinganya, semakin membuat rasa penasarannya muncul.

"KATSU!"

DUARR!!

Chiichiichii.....

Tunggu! Teriakan itu tidak hanya akrab di pendengarannya, tapi juga seringkali dikeluarkan oleh lidahnya.

"KATSU!"

Dari balik dedaunan, terlihat sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang yang menyebabkan ledakan-ledakan itu. Sebuah laba-laba putih keabu-abuan dilemparkan jari-jarinya. Jari tangan kanan gadis itu membentuk sebuah segel dan....

"KATSU!" sebuah ledakan muncul lagi

Persis seperti apa yang seringkali ia lakukan dahulu. Di dekat gadis itu, seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang amat familier, memperhatikannya dengan mata yang berwarna semerah darah. Seakan membaca gerakan gadis itu. Ditambah lambang kipas Uchiha di kerah baju si gadis dan lengan baju si pemuda.

Hampir saja Deidara menjejakkan kakinya pergi dari situ, namun, mendengar teriakan bersemangat kunoichi muda itu, dan ledakan-ledakan menyala yang dibuatnya, membuatnya ingin bertahan lebih lama disana, meresapi semua itu.

'Hm... ia benar-benar mewarisinya dariku, tidak kusangka ia benar-benar berbakat dalam seni kibaku nendo,' pikirnya. Menghibur juga melihat kedua anak itu. Ia tersenyum sedikit sambil mulai memahat kembang api pesanannya.

"KATSU!" teriak Akai, memandang dengan tatapan puas, ketika laba-laba kecil itu memanjat pucuk pohon di hadapannya, dan kemudian meledak sesuai komandonya, menimbulkan percikan api yang berpendar dari warna mulai dari kuning terang yang bersinar lama-kelamaan menjadi jingga cerah sampai warna merah membara sebelum padam. Belum lagi diiringi dengan burung-burung kecil yang bergegas terbang, bercicit tenggelam seusai dentum ledakan, menjadi figur-figur mungil di langit biru ketika dahan tempat mereka bertengger bergetar, lalu patah meninggalkan sebuah potongan asimetris, kayunya berdebam di tanah, sementara dedaunannya beberapa menyusul berguguran. Dan lagi, semua kejadian itu bersekuens dalam waktu yang amat singkat, siapapun yang memalingkan wajahnya akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk memandangnya.

Dan lagi, ia bukanlah satu-satunya yang menikmati pemandangan tersebut. Tanpa ia ketahui, pasangan mata biru lain -yang bukan miliknya- pun tengah menatap dengan penuh kekaguman pada ledakan tadi.

"Yang tadi itu... indah sekali...," komentar Deidara tanpa sadar. Remaja putri berambut hitam itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Dua pasang mata biru yang identik saling memandang.

"Ah...."

"Akai? Ada siapa disana?" tanya Akatsuki, mendekati adiknya yang masih menatap orang di depannya dengan penasaran, seperti mengingat-ingat.

"Tunggu, apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya anak lelaki Uchiha itu. Kali ini Deidara yang menoleh, dan sekali lagi, dua pasang mata yang persis sama bertatapan.

_Itsumademo itsumade mo _

_Wasurenai kimi ga kueta_

_Musuu no monogatari_

_Toki wa koe bokura_

Evergreen by Hitomi Takahashi

**Sometimes, when you're parents doesn't understand you, it similar to a way that you can't understand what to do to a precious treasure**

-Anonym-

To Be Continued...........

**YIHAAAA! Dei-chan muncuuul! *heboh* Nyahahaha.... akhirnya nih mamih gokilnya si Kembar punya kesempatan eksis juga, huahahaha. Biarpun disini kayaknya aku lebih nampilin sisi artistik dan mellownya sih *disepak*. Ya eyalah, sisi gokilnya gue save buat yang ntar-ntaran hihihi... Ahem, ada yang bisa nebak kenapa nama samarannya Deidara : "Okamoto Hotaru"? Ada alasan khususnya lhoo... kalo bisa nebak, dapet hadiah KHUSUS juga...**

**Uwooow! Cowok-cowok Sarutobi emang gentle sekali! Nggak Asuma, Konohamaru-biarpun jail banget juga teteup-, sama Akira semuanya gentle. No wonder para wanita cantik Konoha mau sama mereka, ya nggak? Hihihihi -Oy! Nih spesial buat rie-tsukimaru194 yang naksir berat Akira wekekek, siap-siap aja lo dengan **_**shining moment**_**nya Akira-kun nanti-**

**Buat kalian para cewek-cewek cantik yang nagihin kemunculannya Akatsuki, NIH! Udah puas kah ngeliat si kakak itu? Semoga puas yah... hehehehe**

**Udon-Moegi MT abis disini bwahahaha, dulunyaaaa aja jaman masih Genin lu berdua jadi kaki-tangannya Konohamaru, eh, sekarang begitu udah Jounin malah ngeledekin. Buat yang mau ngebayangin wujud para sensei itu kayak apa, bayangin Konohamaru itu kayak Asuma, Udon kayak Kabuto, Hanabi kayak...err.. Hinata tapi auranya rada Kurenai gitulah -bingung-, Moegi ummm... apa ya, mukanya childish gitu, hairstylenya kayak Tsunade, okeei?**

**Jangan lupa lho : R'n'R ya semuaaaa.... **

**Dan juga, jangan bosen baca Natsuzora Gravity, ataupun lumutan nunggu apdetannya...**

**Hihihi... FYI aja, pas nulis chapter ini saya buka internet buat ngecek bener apa nggaknya mengenai sifat racun raksa lho... Kalo salah harap dikoreksi yaa... **


End file.
